La gema en la espada
by Zero and Xero
Summary: Una gema creada a base del experimento La Guarderia en busca de enmendar el error que cometio al seguir con aquel experimento, el haber apoyado la causa de Yellow Diamond, esta en la batalla contra las fuerzas malignas del Planeta Madre y conseguir asi la libertad del planeta que le dio vida, tanto a el como a las Crystal Gems, acompañalo en esta aventura
1. Chapter 1

La gema olvidada

Capitulo 1: El regreso de otra gema

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad playa, ese día las gemas no tenían ninguna misión pendiente, asi que decidieron quedarse en casa con Steven y ayudarlo con sus invocaciones

-Vamos Steven ya casi lo tienes! – Decía Perla alentando al joven chico

-Algo está por salir! – Exclamo el chico, pero fue nada más y nada menos que el escudo burbuja – De nuevo el escudo burbuja– Hablo decepcionado el chico mientras observaba su gema

-Vaya Steven, aun asi seas un chico de 18 años aun no controlas bien tu gema – Menciono una chica de cabellera larga y color de piel morado

-Lo sé, creo que debería volver a ser un chico de 12 años – Dijo pensativo el mayor pero reflexionándolo, asi es más fuerte

-Bueno supongo que ya hemos trabajado mucho por hoy, oh ya ha regresado Garnet – Los tres dispuestos a recibir a la ya mencionada se dirigieron a al hogar de ellos

-Hola Garnet, como te fue?, Lograste encontrar a Jasper? – Pregunto Steven recibiendo a la Gema

-Aun no, debo buscar con mayor rapidez – Solo dijo esas palabras para entrar a su habitación del Templo

-En que pensara Garnet? – Preguntó curioso Steven al ver a Garnet un poco preocupada

-Steven tal sabes cómo nosotras que Jasper unida con Lapis es un peligro para todo el planeta – Explicaba la chica de blanca piel

-Tienes razón, saben que iré a por una rosquilla, quieren una? – Tras decir esto, Amatista afirmo con la cabeza, en cambio Perla solo hizo una mueca de asco – Pues regreso pronto – Salió de la casa y se dirigió a la Gran Rosquilla

-Hola Steven, como te ha ido? – Pregunto Sadie alegremente a Steven

-Bien Sadie, por favor lo de siempre – Hablo el chico para recibir sus rosquillas preferidas, tras recibirlas decidió cambiar su rumbo a la furgoneta de su padre – Papá! – Grito desde fuera para ser recibido por Greg

-Oh, hola hijo como te va? – Pregunto un ya viejo

-Solo quise venir a saludarte, no es bueno que tengas tanta soledad y además aprovecho de traerte una rosquilla! – Le dio en mano una rosquilla de chocolate con chispas de colores, a lo cual Greg agradeció dándole una buena mordida a la misma, Steven después de charlar un rato con su padre decidió volver al templo, pero antes de decir nada las chicas se fueron por el portal, a lo cual el joven Universe subió al portal y se teletransportó

* * *

Al llegar pudo divisar estar en una isla, y en el horizonte una gran torre corrió hasta llegar y subir por las escaleras, al llegar estaban las gemas combatiendo contra una especie de sombra que tenía consigo una empuñadura de espada con una gema de color negra en el pomo(1) de la misma, pero no tenía ningún tipo de filo

-Chicas que es eso! – Grito impresionado tras ver al contrincante de ellas

-Que haces aquí Steven!? – Exclamo Perla solo para recibir un ataque propiciado de la sombra, pero Garnet aprovecho el momento para destruir al enemigo dejando retazos de oscuridad en el suelo – No te paso nada? – Pregunto preocupada por él, a lo cual solo asintió

-Regresemos al Templo, este lugar me da escalofríos – Menciono Amatista mientras veía el suelo totalmente obscurecido por los restos del enemigo

Antes de que se dirigiesen al portal Steven pudo ver que la empuñadura no se había perdido – Oigan chicas, miren esto – al tomar la empuñadura el pomo relució por un momento pero perdió el brillo nuevamente para volver a su estado normal – Ah que mal, esperaba a que pasara algo – y tal como dijo algo ocurrió, la profunda penumbra del suelo empezó a moverse de lado a lado, corrieron al portal y regresaron al Templo

* * *

-Eso estuvo cerca, demasiado – Hablo Amatista, lo único que hizo tras eso fue lanzarse al sofá y quedar dormida

-Ugh Amatista, ni siquiera piensas sobre que te acuestas! – Regaño a la chica morada, pero al no prestarle atención decidió limpiar la casa, por cuarta vez

-Me pregunto si esto me ayudaría a usar mi gema – Steven tomó la empuñadura y la acerco a su gema, pero reacciono igual que en la torre, excepto por un mensaje que escucho casi como un susurro que decía – Gracias chico– Steven se sorprendió un poco por esto, pero no tanto como para alarmar a las gemas

Las semanas pasaban y Steven trataba de comprender el mensaje de la empuñadura, hasta le pregunto a Connie que querría decir pero igualmente no pudo explicarlo, luego a Perla, pero de un modo sutil, no lo pudo entender al no saber todos los detalles, asi que se limitó a esperar hasta cuando estaban las gemas en el Templo al igual que Steven, el pomo de la misma empezó a brillar dejando un rayo de luz que formaba a un hombre, el cual tras el rayo desaparecer había un chico de unos 25 años con el pelo de color gris casi blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un cuerpo delgado y las pupilas de color negro parecía que miraba dentro del alma, llevaba puesto una chaqueta que le llega a los talones de color marrón oscuro con detalles de cuero, pantalón negros y zapatos de vestir del mismo color del pantalón, encima cargaba una hombrera en el hombro derecho de un cristal del mismo color que la espada y unas grebas del mismo material, pero al salir de la espada Steven tomó rápidamente la empuñadura

-Regresadme mi preciado tesoro y arma eterna, si es alejada de mi graves consecuencias traerá – tras decir ese pequeño poema Steven un poco atemorizado le lanzo la empuñadura, la cual tomó rápidamente y el pomo brillo con tal belleza, que de la guardia(2) salió un filo pero no de metal, era un filo laser con la forma curva de un sable

-Steven que hiciste! – Grito Perla solo para ganar territorio contra el enemigo al igual que las otras dos gemas

-No les quiero hacer daño, solo quería mi arma de regreso, nada más – Guardo su arma en su espalda y sin mediar palabra dio media vuelta para salir de la casa

-Oye e-espera! – Grito Steven para salir de la casa y pararse frente al chico

-Mmm? – Pregunto el de tez gris claro mirando a los ojos al chico

-Solo quería decirte que, me llamo Steven Universe y tú? – Preguntó alegre mientras estiraba la mano para un saludo cordial

-Mi nombre es Black Ónix, pero mejor llámame Ónix – Sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano del chico

-Parece que ya te hiciste amigo de él, hola yo soy Amatista – Respondió mientras le acercaba el puño de ella

-Mucho gusto Amatista, soy Ónix – Choco el puño de Amatista con el de él, mientras salían Garnet seguida de Perla, este se quedó fijamente mirando a Perla

-Que me vez? – Pregunto un poco groseramente, tarde se dio cuenta de la forma de preguntar

-Disculpa no fue mi intención hacerte incomodar, Pero no pude evitar pasar por alto tus hermosos ojos azules – Al decir esto, provoco un ligero sonrojo azulado en Perla la cual miro hacia otro lado para evitar que viera su rostro sonrojado, Amatista soltó una risa algo picara por como reacciono Perla

-Dinos porque una sombra nos atacó intentando obtener tu sable? – Pregunto directamente Garnet haciendo que Ónix la mirara con sorpresa

El chico no dijo ni una sola palabra, hizo lo mismo que en la casa, se dio la vuelta y se fue tranquilamente pero al llegar escaleras abajo desapareció sin más junto con su empuñadura

-Donde esta? – Pregunto Steven al ver que se esfumo

-No lo sabemos, pero espero que no causa desastres fuera de ciudad playa – Hablo Garnet mientras se dirigía hacia el Templo seguida de Amatista y Perla, después de unos segundos Steven entro después

* * *

Mientras tanto en una isla lejana

-Mi forma malvada? No puede ser, yo la elimine por completo! – Se tomó la cabeza con dolor mientras caía de rodillas y gritaba, de un momento a otro se desmayó empezando a tener una pesadilla

En la pesadilla

-Este es el inicio de una nueva era de gemas malvadas! – Decía un hombre pero no sabía distinguir sus facciones, parecía que su piel era verde, pero luego se acercó otra persona más grande

-Apresúrate con el Peridot, ya quiero ver a mi nuevo general! – Amenazaba el más grande a el según llamado "Peridot"

-Ya voy Jasper, crees que crear una gema con estas deplorables condiciones es fácil! – Reclamo el más pequeño a "Jasper" , pero el de tez verde al terminar se quedó esperando una forma física, pero no sucedió nada

-Eres un idiota no sirves de nada, bah no puedes crear una insignificante gema! – Tras decir esto Peridot acerco una simple empuñadura a la gema recién creada, cuando lo hizo la gema se incrusto siendo el pomo de la misma, asi salió un cuerpo era igual que actualmente, pero sus ojos ya no representaban bondad sino maldad pura

-Que has dicho? Ja – Le hablo burlonamente a Jasper acercándose a la nueva gema para inspeccionar su estado – Su cuerpo físico es resistente, no parece sufrir de imperfecciones corporales, pero donde está su gema? – Inspecciono todo el cuerpo del nuevo pero no encontró nada, del enojo lanzo el detector lejos y aterrizo justo al lado del sable, tras esto empezó a tener lecturas de la gema – Ya veo su gema esta en este sable, Jasper esa es la única desventaja si este chico pierde su empuñadura volverá a su gema a regenerarse

-No importa, por lo que veo es fuerte y me servirá bien en la batalla, asi que dime cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto Jasper mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Black Ónix, ese es mi nombre – Dijo atrayendo hacia sí mismo la empuñadura saliendo de la guardia el característico laser con forma curva

-Sé que destruiremos a esas Gemas traidoras, tú y yo haremos grandes cosas y una de ellas será destruir a esas desgraciadas, prepárate general Ónix – Río alocadamente mientras observaba su pase directo al triunfo

En el mundo real

-Dónde estoy? – Pregunto Ónix desorientado, lo único que pudo reconocer es que estaba dentro de una especie de cabaña, cuando se levantó y miro por la ventana vio a un hombre de unos cuarenta años con una katana atacando al aire, se acercó a el silenciosamente

-Oh, ya has despertado – Hablo el hombre mientras guardaba la katana en la funda de su espalda

-Si gracias por haberme dejado descansar en su morada, señor? – Pregunto el nombre del hombre pues quería agradecerle

-Billy, pero me solían llamar Bill – Dijo el señor viendo de pies a cabeza a Ónix, cuando se percató que tenía también un sable – Por lo que veo llevas una espada contigo, cierto?

-Encantado de conocerlo Sr. Bill, si asi es pero no es una cualquiera – Tras decirlo saco la espada saliendo el sable de ella

-Guao, nunca había visto una espada asi – Empezó a mirar el sable y la empuñadura, pero se percató de algo, el pomo era un gema – Eres una Gema cierto?

Esto desconcertó un poco a Ónix, como es que este señor sabia de las Gemas en este mundo, debía preguntárselo – Como es que sabe de las Gemas?

-Se puede decir que yo soy una – Se desabrocho la parte del pecho del kimono que cargaba y dejo ver un reluciente topacio

-Pero como es que su color de piel es como el de cualquier humano?-

-Controlar la gema es lo importante, no dejarse llevar por sus poderes, no crees? – Hablo el señor mientras reía un poco

-Me enseñaría a utilizar mi gema? – Pregunto emocionado el chico, a lo que Bill le respondió con un si

-Pero si quieres que te enseñe tendrás que hacer unos labores por mí – El viejo sonrió tras ver la respuesta afirmativa del joven

Los meses pasaban, a Ónix se le hicieron rápidos y divertidos pues Bill ha sido el mejor acompañante y entrenador que haya tenido, pero un día en la fría brisa de diciembre Ónix se acercó a su mentor

-Maestro, me has enseñado todo lo que necesitaba, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero debo retirarme a mi hogar nuevamente – Explicaba tristemente mientras se sentaba al lado de Bill para observar la playa

Tras un largo suspiro Bill decidió responderle a su Aprendiz – Sabes? Si no estuvieras aquí tal vez no estaría vivo ahora, el hecho de que estés aquí trabajando tan bien, me da como se dice? Un motivo para estar vivo, porque creo que las personas mueren a veces cuando ya no quieren vivir y la naturaleza es más sabia de lo que se cree, poco a poco perdemos a los amigos lo perdemos todo, perdemos y perdemos hasta que decimos sabes? que rayos estoy haciendo aquí no tengo razones para continuar, pero contigo muchacho tengo razones para continuar y voy a estar vivo, y yo nunca te abandonare, porque cuando te deje no solo sabrás como pelear, también podrás proteger a tus seres más queridos, de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí, Bill – Dijo Ónix con lágrimas en los ojos

-De acuerdo, ahora te tengo un pequeño obsequio – Hablo mientras se quitaba la espada junto con la funda de la espalda

-Oh, Bill no tenías que hacerlo-

-Mira esto, lo ves? – Explico mientras le otorgaba la espada – Es el objeto favorito que tengo sobre la tierra, Miyamoto Musashi me la regalo y ahora te la doy a ti, y va a ser como un ángel detrás de ti, si alguna vez te hieren y sientes que vas a caer este ángel te susurrara en el oído, "de pie que esto apenas comienza!" Porque Bill te quiere

-Gracias Bill, yo también te quiero – Tras decir esto lo abrazo con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras sostenía la espada con su mano derecha, Bill tras despedirse de Ónix, este sin mediar palabra desapareció al igual que en ciudad playa


	2. Chapter 2

La gema olvidada

Capítulo 2:

En la orilla de la playa en medio de la noche, apareció Ónix mirando fijamente al horizonte, al océano – Este planeta es simplemente hermoso – Decía mientras sumergía sus pies en el agua, de repente escucho que alguien lo llamaba

-Ónix, Ónix! Al fin has vuelto! – Gritaba Steven desde la casa corriendo hasta donde estaba Ónix

-Hola Steven como has estado? – Pregunto calmadamente sin dejar de ver al horizonte

-Hemos estado bien, pero quería saber cómo estabas, apenas te conocimos y te fuiste sin más – Dijo un poco triste pero alegre a la vez

-Me alegro por ello, sabes que me apetece ahora? – Pregunto Ónix esperando a que Steven lo dijera

-Un… - Ónix tomo la empuñadura de su espada – Un duelo de espadas! – Respondió, a lo que Ónix asintió con la cabeza

Steven se preparó bien, tomo una de las armaduras del armamento de Rose al igual que la espada de esta misma, Ónix prefirió usar la katana de su maestro

-Estás listo Steven?! – Exclamo desafiante Ónix a su contrincante

-Por supuesto?! – Respondió de la misma manera, tras esto empezaron a dar vueltas en torno a ellos, esperando el momento indicado y de un momento a otro saltaron al mismo tiempo al ataque chocando las espadas

-Tal parece que sabes usar la espada, pero no creas que por eso me vencerás – Decía Ónix mientras veía fijamente el rostro de Steven mientras las espadas con cada roce salían chispas de ellas

-Eso lo veremos! – Hablo Steven mientras hacía estocadas rápidas a Ónix mientras que este las bloqueaba

El combate parecía eterno, los dos luchaban como buenos guerreros, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta estaba empezando a amanecer

-Ya es hora de acabar con esto! – Exclamo Ónix mientras con un ataque que Steven bloqueo lo dejo aturdido, a lo que le dio tiempo a Ónix de derrumbar a Steven con un pie, antes que este se levantara Ónix le apuntaba con la espada victorioso, pero de la casa se escuchó un grito

-Steven! – Perla gritaba fuera de sí, salto rápidamente para golpear a Ónix el cual solo esquivo el golpe

-Perla tranquila, solo era un pequeño duelo no quería herirme – Hablo Steven sosteniéndola de los hombros

A Perla ya le estaba dando un tic nervioso en el ojo, en eso llegaron Amatista y Garnet

-Vaya asi que has regresado Ónix – Decía Amatista mientras se acercaba a saludarlo

-Donde estuviste? – Pregunto secamente Garnet mientras lo veía a la cara

-Entrenando, para intentar controlar mi gema – Garnet le dio una mirada pensativa

-Controlar tu gema? – Volvió a preguntar de la misma manera

-Así es, cuando me fui termine en una isla donde habitaba un anciano que me ayudo a controlarla-

-Ya veo, que bien que regresaste – Tras decir esto le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo deja en el suelo, además dejo a el resto con sorpresa en el rostro, ¿Garnet alegre por el regreso de un desconocido?, eso era un misterio para las gemas y Steven

-Bueno vamos adentro – Todos caminaron dirigiéndose hasta la casa excepto Ónix, a lo que Steven respondió – Tu también puedes venir Ónix –

-En-enserio? Gracias Steven – Perla iba a replicarle a Garnet, pero esta solo dijo que lo aceptara y que confiase en la decisión de Steven

Entraron a la casa y al final Ónix, estaba fascinado, cuando volvió en si no tuvo tiempo de verla completamente pero ahora podía verla sin restricción, camino por la sala hasta encontrarse con el portal y se le quedo mirando hasta que reacciono

-Qué es esto? – Pregunto a lo que Perla respondió rápidamente

-Es un portal que utilizamos para movilizarnos rápidamente por el mundo para protegerlo del mal – Tras esta respuesta Ónix quedo fascinado y volvió a preguntar

-Y cómo funciona esto?

Perla miro a Garnet, esta solo asintió – Tu solo te subes en él y piensas en un lugar, pero claro en ese lugar debe haber un portal igual que este

-Ya veo, lo intentare – Se subió y cerro sus ojos, cuando menos se dio cuenta empezó a brillar el portal pero se desconcentro y cayó al suelo – Casi lo consigo – Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Claro, no creas que a la primera vez te funcionara – Dio una risa de sabelotodo mientras Ónix se le quedaba mirando con los brazos cruzados, a lo cual Perla empezó a toser de manera disimulada

-Si ya terminaron quiero probar a Ónix, si se va a quedar no queremos que pierda el control de sí mismo – Decía Garnet mirando a este

-Está bien, lo hare – Decidido, Garnet y Ónix salieron a la playa, solo se miraban fijamente y repentinamente Ónix dio un golpe pero Garnet sostuvo el puño, esta intento golpearlo a él pero hizo lo mismo parecían parejos iban a una velocidad casi inalcanzable a la vista, pero Ónix vio que Garnet cada cierto tiempo bajaba la guardia para proporcionar un fuerte golpe, el momento llego y golpeo con toda su fuerza el punto débil de Garnet haciendo que esta retrocediera, este repentino ataque sorprendió todos incluyendo a Garnet

Mientras esta se reincorporaba – Bien hecho, parece que puedes combatir hasta conmigo estoy pensando que serias una buena adición al equipo – Decía mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Enserio?! Gracias, les juro que no les defraudare-

-Me pregunto qué clase de entrenamiento tomaste como para poder ser rival de Garnet – Pregunto Amatista mientras se acercaba a Ónix

-Pues me entreno el anciano de la isla que les mencione, al parecer sabia sobre las gemas es más su entrenamiento fue tan duro que un día casi me aplastaba un roca del tamaño de la casa – Tornando una cara de sorpresa en Steven y de asombro en Amatista

-Guao, con razón eres tan fuerte – Dijo Amatista mientras se acercaba de forma "seductora" haciendo que Ónix se sonrojara un poco

-Pues s-si supongo q-que si – Titubeando por la actitud de la chica morada

-Tranquilo yo no muerdo – Tras decir esto se empezó a reír, mientras que Ónix tenía todo el rostro de un gris más oscuro de lo normal – Que tal si vamos por unas rosquillas – Abrazo a Ónix mientras le preguntaba, a lo cual este solo asintió y Amatista se lo llevo tomado de la mano – Dile a las chicas que estoy con Ónix – Grito, a lo que Steven corrió hacia la casa para avisarles a las chicas

-Y hacia donde me llevas – Pregunto mientras caminaban por la ciudad

-Pues a comer algo de ciudad, no me puedo imaginar estar tanto tiempo sin comer una rosquilla o unas papas fritas-

-Rosquillas y Papas fritas? – Ónix estaba confuso, no sabía de qué clase de comida se refería Amatista

-Hay mucho que enseñarte – Río mientras lo tomaba nuevamente de la mano y lo llevaba a la feria, caminaron hasta llegar a un carrito de churros, Amatista los iba a tomar sin permiso pero Ónix la detuvo

-Espera, talvez no sepa mucho pero eso hay que pagarlo – La de tez morada le dedico una mirada de "lo pagaras tú?" mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura, este saco dinero del bolsillo y le pago al señor por los churros

-Gracias, ja es más fácil pagando – Dijo Amatista mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo y seguían caminando

-Eh, que es eso? – Pregunto al ver la montaña rusa

-Creo que se llama montaña rusa o algo así, subimos? se ve emocionante! – Amatista solo lo tomó del brazo y se subieron a un vagón, al subirse empezó el vagón a subir lo más alto posible

-Esto es todo? – Ónix quedo insatisfecho, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta el vagón empezó a bajar a toda velocidad haciendo que este gritara sin control por la adrenalina, al bajarse no soporto y fue a un contenedor de basura a vomitar

-Oye estas bien? – Amatista río al ver el estado de su amigo

-No pienso volver a subir a ese trasto! – Decía mientras se quitaba algo de vomito con la manga de la chaqueta

-Ven sígueme – Amatista le tomó nuevamente el brazo para correr hacia el final del muelle para observar el atardecer

-Amatista-

-Qué pasa?-

-Nosotros de donde somos? – Esta pregunta incomodo un poco a la de tez morada, pues si él era de Homeworld, no sabría cómo explicarle que ella era del Kindergarten

-Pues… Bah qué más da, yo soy de aquí de la tierra fui creada por unas gemas malvadas que querían hacer más gemas malvadas, tal vez hasta fui creada por órdenes de una gema llamada Jasper – Esta respuesta dejo con una mirada de sorpresa a Ónix, después a este le empezó a doler gravemente la cabeza hasta caer desmayado, pero cayo hacia el mar – Ónix! – Fue lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente

* * *

En la pesadilla

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día para esto usen estas máquinas a más velocidad – Exigía el Lugarteniente de esa área

-Lugarteniente, cual es la situación – Exclamo un joven Ónix de cabello corto hasta los hombros y sin las grebas

-Señor estamos generando gemas a una velocidad que ni se imagina, mire a todas esas gemas saliendo de su escondite como sucias ratas – Reía mientras veía como salían desorientadas nuevas gemas unas tras otras, pero Ónix se dio cuenta que de un agujero no salió nadie

-Detén esto inmediatamente – Ordeno Ónix – Mira, mira! De ese agujero no ha salido nada, solo estas gastando la energía de este planeta en vano! –

-Señor solo revise un momento, por favor – Imploro por su vida, por lo cual Ónix fue un poco más flexible esta vez

-Está bien, pero si vuelve a suceder y no hay nada, prepárate para estar encerrado para siempre! – Este comentario hizo que el Lugarteniente tragase saliva, se acercó al agujero y vio a una pequeña niña llorando – Venga sal de allí, no tenemos todo el día-

-No lo hare – Exclamo con dificultad por el llanto que esta producía

En eso se puso a pensar, pero dentro de sí sentía dos personas, eran como el bien y el mal

En la mente de Ónix

– Vamos has que salga de allí a la fuerza, que no vez que estás perdiendo tiempo – Dijo un Ónix pero totalmente de color negro y ojos rojos

-No seas tan duro, es solo una niña, venga se más cuidadoso – Este era de color blanco y ojos azules, Ónix decidió optar por el bien

En la realidad

-Disculpa mi descortesía, ven no te hare daño – La voz cambio drásticamente haciendo que la niña optara por tomar con miedo la mano de Ónix, este al tomar la mano la saco y la alzo entre sus brazos de manera fraternal

-Bien hecho señor – Dijo el Lugarteniente, a lo que Amatista se asustó por verle

-Siga trabajando, no se detenga – Fue lo único que dijo para retirarse a su lugar privado sentarse en una roca – Que hare contigo? – Empezó a pensar mientras veía a la niña a los ojos, así que decidió hablarle – Hola mi nombre es… Topacio – Decidió mentirle en su nombre, pues no sabría qué pasaría si supiera su verdadero nombre

-Hola Topacio, encantada de conocerte- Hablo de una manera tan tierna que derretiría hasta al más frio corazón

-No tienes nombre… Que tal Amatista? – Esta respondió positivamente a lo que este la dejo en el suelo – Puedes jugar aquí, pero hagas lo que hagas no salgas de este lugar, aun estas muy pequeña para estar en el exterior – La niña se alegró y empezó a recorrer todo el lugar, este le dedico una mirada de alegría mientras se quedaba dormido

Años después

-Amatista, ya llegue – Exclamo Ónix mientras era abrazado por una ya más grande Amatista

-Topacio ya has vuelto! – Siguió abrazándolo hasta que esta le pregunto – Oye me dijiste que hoy me llevarías a conocer el exterior – Este asintió con la cabeza

-Si lo recuerdo, bueno vamos – Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta empezar a ver la luz, al salir el lugar estaba poblado de muchas gemas, Amatista empezó a correr por el lugar decidió subir una roca que para ella parecía gigante, y termino por llegar a lo más alto, después de mucho rato de jugar Ónix decidió llevarse a su "hogar" a Amatista pero antes de lograr entrar hubo un terremoto de gran magnitud volviendo escombros la entrada al lugar – Que está ocurriendo?! – Vio que a lo lejos habían dos de las tres destruyendo a las demás gemas y encapsulándolas en burbujas – Debemos correr lo más lejos posible – Abrazo a Amatista y la llevo hasta el hoyo de donde ella salió, la introdujo allí – No hagas ningún ruido ni ningún movimiento, está bien? –

-Prométeme que volverás – Casi no pudo decir la frase por la fractura de su voz por el llanto que se avecinaba en ella

-Lo prometo – En ese momento salió de allí para enfrentarse a las dos gemas – Váyanse de aquí ya han ocasionado demasiado daño! – Exclamo Ónix mientras tomaba su sable y lo invocaba

-Demasiado daño?! Eso deberíamos decírtelo a ti, y todas las que han cooperado para este proyecto de remover la energía de la tierra para crear su ejército de Gemas! – Hablo una de las dos, era delgada y de tez blanca con una perla en la frente

-Ya deja de hablar cháchara y luchemos, no permitiré que dañen nuestro progreso, Gemas traidoras! –La lucha se desarrolló empezando Ónix con la ventaja sobre ambas, pero Perla tras un frenesí de ataques de Ónix casi cae rendida

-Vamos Perla, no podemos perder ante el – Decía la más alta, tenía una clase de lentes oscuros que no permitían ver sus ojos

-Tienes razón Garnet – Se levantó Perla y empezaron a vencerlo y de un ataque de ambas al mismo tiempo lo dejaron en el suelo casi inconsciente, en la verdad casi no oía nada, solo pudo ver como se llevaba a Amatista una chica alta de cabello rosa y rizado, era como de dos metros con un vestido blanco y largo, al ver que se la llevaban cerro sus ojos al hacerlo solo pudo escuchar el grito de esa niña que decía "Topacio!", y regreso a su gema a regenerarse

Fuera de la pesadilla

* * *

-Miren ya está despertando! – Decía Amatista que estaba sentada al lado del sillón donde este estaba acostado

-Que me paso? – Este se sostuvo la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca de dolor

-Pues estábamos en el muelle y de un momento a otro te empezó a doler la cabeza y te desmayaste y caíste al mar – Explico Amatista, este se le quedo mirando – Que pasa tengo algo en el rostro? – Empezó a tocarse el rostro, pero este de un momento a otro le dio un abrazo, algo de lo que Amatista se percato es que Ónix estaba llorando

-A-amatista, soy y-yo Topacio – Dijo en un susurro que solo Amatista lo escucho, en ella se vio una rostro nunca antes visto de ella, era felicidad junto con sorpresa y esta empezó a llorar mientras le regresaba el abrazo a Ónix

-Si cumpliste tu promesa, si regresaste – Solo dijo esto para empezar a llorar con más intensidad y abrazar con más fuerza a Ónix


	3. Chapter 3

La gema olvidada

Capítulo 3: Amenaza inminente

La tierna escena era desconocida para las gemas y Steven, pues de donde se conocían? Eso dejaba pensando a los que veían esa escena, pero Ónix reacciono rápidamente recordando quienes se llevaron a su "pequeña Amatista" – Ustedes… no lo puedo creer… se llevaron a mi Amatista! – Grito enojado mientras su rostro cambiaba a furia mientras soltaba a Amatista

-Eh?... No puede ser!, Garnet ya se me hacía conocido ese rostro! – Decía Perla mientras sacaba su lanza de la gema y apuntaba hacia el

-Así que después de tanto me vas a retar a un duelo? Parece que ya no soy el mismo debilucho que antes – Sacaba su espada mientras miraba retadoramente a Perla

-Si así lo quieres! – Exclamo Perla mientras salían de la casa para quedar a orillas de la playa, de un momento a otro empezaron las embestidas y estocadas de parte de ambos en un frenesí de Ónix cruzaron armas hasta quedar frente a frente –Vaya que si te has vuelto fuerte, pero no me quedo atrás! – Soltó el agarre de la espada de Ónix atacándolo, haciendo que este evitara algunos ataques y otros los recibiera

-Muy bien, pero mi maestro no solo me enseñó movimientos! – La espada empezó a soltar destellos y el rayo del sable se volvió azul, este se acercó rápidamente logrando alcanzar a Perla haciendo que esta se electrocutara por el poder del sable

-Qué es esto!? – Perla estaba soltando humo del cuerpo tras haberse recuperado del ataque pues había recibido una alta descarga

-Y eso no es todo! – Exclamo Ónix mientras saltaba alto y sostenía la espada con la hoja mirando el suelo esta se convirtió en un pedazo de hielo puntiagudo, al hacer esto cayo velozmente, pero Perla se percató y logro esquivar el golpe de este –Buena esa, a ver si esquivas este! – La espada empezó a tornarse de un color rojo fuego, Ónix se acercó a esta pero la empezó a atacar con patadas rápidas pues el sable estaba en una especie de recargue, cuando dejo a Perla desorientada Ónix tomó el sable a dos manos y fue a hacer un ataque ascendente, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de Garnet que Ónix recibió de lleno en el rostro haciendo que este cayera en el mar

-Gracias Garnet – Decía Perla mientras se sostenía de pie con la lanza

Garnet no respondió solo se limitó a seguir mirando donde fue lanzado Ónix, un poco de agua fue disparada hacia el cielo mientras que de esta salía este, cayó en el suelo haciendo que la arena se elevara, cuando esto sucedió pudieron ver a un Ónix de color de piel morado oscuro y la ropa era del mismo color pero más claro y sus ojos eran verdes claro alrededor de él había un aura del mismo color de su piel, al sacar el sable era también morado

-Esta es mi forma más poderosa! – Grito mientras reía alocadamente viendo como las gemas lo veían con un poco de temor

-No es poderosa, solo es inestable! – Dijo Garnet mientras invocaba sus guantes

-Ustedes solo piensan en ustedes, no?! Porque soy más fuerte piensas que soy inestable? Que risa me dais, tanto tiempo en la tierra los hizo como ellos, temerosos a lo desconocido y al serlo no debe existir, cierto? Cierto! – Tomó el sable con más fuerza y se lanzó en un ataque contra las gemas, de un momento a otro una pared de humo apareció de repente, era Steven con el escudo de Rose

-Steven! – Dijeron las gemas al unísono, pero el escudo se desvaneció haciendo que Steven cayera al suelo cansado

-Oh que acción tan noble, me repugna, venga a luchar Garnet! – Este preparo el ataque de fuego nuevamente, se acercó velozmente a Garnet golpeándola por completo con veloces patadas cuando ya estaba cargado el sable hizo un ataque ascendente con el sable haciendo que de este saliera un fuego morado, al hacerlo Garnet salió disparada hacia la estatua cayendo justo en una de las manos de la estatua –Perla sigues tú! – Salto nuevamente por los aires pero con más velocidad y la espada se convirtió otra vez en un hielo puntiagudo pero de un tamaño más grande, cayendo encima de Perla haciendo que esta quedara inconsciente en el suelo –Ahora… A-amatista – Soltó un grito de furia mientras el aura de este se hacía más grande, esta al tomar un tamaño colosal se redujo rápidamente encerrándose en el sable, Ónix alzo el sable con ambas manos haciendo que la hoja mirase hacia arriba este empezó a tener un aura alrededor, sin moverse batió la espada rápidamente en dirección hacia el suelo cuando impacto en el suelo lanzo una ráfaga de rayos curvos que se movilizaban por el suelo, estos tomaban camino hacia Amatista al impactar la ráfaga se creó una pared de humo nuevamente, pero quien recibió el golpe fue Ónix pero con el cuerpo de forma normal, había algo diferente en él, su pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros y no tenía la hombrera y tampoco la chaqueta tenia era una camisa azul con líneas verticales grises

-Ó-ónix? – Titubeo Amatista mientras se preguntaba quien estaba del otro lado

-Cómo nos separamos?! – Dijo mientras se veía las manos el otro Ónix

-Quien eres tú?! – Exclamo Amatista mientras invocaba el látigo

-Ignorante, Soy Red Ónix! – Hablo este mientras guardaba el sable, este tenía el pelo hasta la cintura de color rojo y tenía la chaqueta del mismo color pero le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía la hombrera pero no las grebas el sable era de color rojo fuego y sus ojos eran del mismo color que la piel de el un rojo claro

-Red? – Esta quedo totalmente confusa, ahora tenía dos Ónix pero obviamente el rojo era malvado

-Así es… creo que es mejor que me vaya, y tu Blue nos veremos en otra ocasión! – Tras decir esto dio la espalda y desapareció en una pared de fuego dejando solo a Amatista y a Blue Ónix conscientes

-Ugh, mi cabeza me da vueltas, Amatista estas bien! – Se agacho para abrazarla con cariño mientras en ella aparecía un sonrojo violeta

-Sí, gracias a ti – Esta le devolvió el abrazo, en eso se dieron cuenta de que Perla, Garnet ni Steven despertaban – Blue ayúdame a llevarlos adentro – Este asintió mientras cargaba a Garnet y a Perla mientras que Amatista tenía a Steven –Steven tiene que adelgazar! – Esto ocasiono una pequeña risa en Blue, subieron las escaleras y dejaron a Steven en su cama mientras que dejaban a Perla y a Garnet en sus respectivas partes del Templo

-Oye Amatista, vamos a por unas rosquillas? – Esta dudo de responder si o no, pues no sabía que le había pasado a su mejor amigo, pero pensó que sería mejor interrogarlo en otro momento, así que asintió divertida tras la propuesta de Blue y se dirigieron a La Gran Rosquilla, mientras entraban estaba Sadie discutiendo como casi siempre porque Lars no atendía bien a las personas y se la pasaba escuchando música –Eh disculpe si quiere volvemos en otro momento – Dijo Blue, a lo que Lars y Sadie dejaron de discutir rápidamente por lo incomodo del momento

-Disculpe los inconvenientes señor, que va a ordenar? – Sadie miraba con un pequeño sonrojo a Ónix de lo apenada que estaba, solo pidieron unas rosquillas con glaseado de fresa, pues eran de una receta nueva – Disfrute sus rosquillas – Respondió alegremente Sadie mientras estos se iban

-Que amable muchacha – Decía Blue mientras le daba un mordisco a la rosquilla, pero Amatista no había dado ni un bocado de la suya, esto preocupo un poco al chico

-Amatista que tienes? No has tocado tu rosquilla – Pregunto este chico a lo que Amatista no quiso responder – Si no quieres hablar de ello está bien, no te obligare, pero si no te comes esa rosquilla yo lo hare – Dijo en tono gracioso, provocando unas pequeñas risas de Amatista y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta ya la chica se había tragado la rosquilla y también la de Blue – Hey ven aquí, devuélvela! – Este corriendo empezó a perseguir a la chica de tez morada mientras esta reía divertida, se detuvieron y por decisión de ambos subieron a la rueda de la fortuna – Que hermoso lugar, no crees?

-Sí, pero no fue lo mismo sin ti – Amatista estaba un poco pensativa, pues Ónix fue su único amigo mientras estaba en ese horrible lugar que fue La Guardería, pero ella también recordó cuando fue llevada por las Gemas de Cristal mientras lo dejaba allí, tal vez por eso ella se sentía culpable

-Je, supongo que te sientes culpable por ello, no? – Esta respuesta fue casi como haberle adivinado el pensamiento a Amatista, en ella se formó un rostro de sorpresa –No fue tu culpa Amatista, fue lo mejor que te halla pasado, porque mírate tienes una familia que te quiere, en cambio conmigo solo tendrías que lidiar con Red igualmente – Esto provoco que a Amatista le salieran lágrimas de los ojos y repentinamente le abrazo cariñosamente, este le regreso el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la larga cabellera de ella, después de esto bajaron de la rueda y fueron al Templo y al entrar a la casa, Blue empezó a ser ahorcado por la lanza de Perla arremetiendo contra este, solo se limitó a intentar zafarse del agarre, al lograrlo dio una rodada hasta quedar cerca del portal

-Detente, él no es malvado! – Amatista se interpuso entre Perla y Blue

-Amatista él no es de fiar, no nos había dicho que era una fusión! -

-El no lleva mucho tiempo con nosotras, crees que lo diría a simple hablar! – Amatista saco un látigo de su gema

-Guarda eso, ahora – Perla para evitar una pelea también guardo su lanza, después de eso Amatista hizo lo mismo con el látigo

-No nos mataremos por él, solo será interrogado pero si se guarda algo, le irá mal – Hablo Garnet mientras entraba a su parte del Templo, esta hizo una señal para que Blue entrara, este lo hizo resignado – Ustedes se quedaran aquí, esto lo hare sola – Entro después de él y se cerró la puerta detrás de Garnet

* * *

Dos días después

-Que habrá pasado? Llevan allí dos días, Blue habrá atacado a Garnet? – Pregunto algo preocupada Perla

-Él nunca lo haría él no es malo – Amatista le reprocho su falta de confianza, no le gustaba que hablara así de el

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Blue saliendo de allí con un rostro serio, después de este salió Garnet

-Ya está, podemos confiar en el – Hablo Garnet mientras las chicas los miraban a ambos, pues Garnet tenía los lentes algo rotos y Blue tenía algunas heridas y la camisa con roturas

-Que les paso? – Pregunto Steven, ninguno de los dos le respondió

-Tenemos una misión, vamos – Garnet hablo instintivamente, casi pareció como si ya lo hubiese visto venir, tras esto se subieron al portal y se teletransportaron al pie de una torre, alrededor de ella habían enredaderas de diferentes plantas nunca vistas y más bien parecía una isla flotante pues no había nada más halla de unos kilómetros y habían cascadas de diferentes tamaños

-Ojala pudiésemos quedarnos – Hablo Blue mientras observaba el paisaje

-No tenemos tiempo para ello, vamos ya – Dijo Garnet mientras empezaron a subir la torre, al llegar a la primera planta había una sombra con la forma del cuerpo de Perla

-Eh? Que es esto?! – Pregunto Perla un poco exaltada – Es como yo, pero una sombra! – La sombra se lanzó frenéticamente a atacar a Perla, esta esquivaba los ataques mientras intentaba dar tajos a esta, pero era casi imposible, la sombra se alejó un poco y empezó a disparar destellos morados del arma, pero Perla logro saltar a esta mientras apuntaba y logro cortarla por la mitad – Que pudo haber ocasionado la aparición de ese clon? – No se podía responder a esa pregunta hasta saber que estaba en la punta de la torre

Subieron al siguiente piso y se encontraron con la sombra de Amatista, esta tenía dos látigos y empezó a lanzar rápidos latigazos a la verdadera Amatista, esta los esquivaba pero repentinamente uno aprisiono el brazo de esta, al hacerlo lanzo una onda a través del látigo que al llegar a Amatista provoco una gran explosión, esta se levantó y sacó igualmente dos látigos atacando con rapidez la sombra era igual de rápida, pero Amatista consiguió un punto débil y lo ataco rápidamente cortando a la mitad a la sombra – Uf que clase de cosa esta allá arriba?

Al siguiente piso, sombra de Garnet pero esta se desvaneció dejándoles paso libre hasta el piso final – _Que ocurrió? –_ Pensó Garnet mientras subían al último piso, al llegar vieron a Red el cual estaba sentado en una especie de trono hecho de Ónix rojo

-Felicidades, llegaron hasta aquí casi sin esfuerzos, me sorprende su fuerza – Tras decir esto empezó a reír, las gemas y Blue le miraban con ira – Oh no me miren así, solo quise saber que tan fuertes eran, sus técnicas, velocidad y armas, pero Garnet no te probé a ti porque lo quiero hacer yo mismo! – Rio alocadamente mientras empuñaba su espada, esta invoco sus guanteletes y se lanzaron ambos al ataque, atacaban el uno contra el otro los choque de estos provocaban chispas que saltaban rápidamente de sus armas, rápidamente Garnet disparo sus guanteletes pero Red los esquivo y se lanzó al ataque, empezó a hacer el recargue del sable para el ataque de fuego, como siempre conectaba las rápidas patadas pero al intentar dar la última Garnet la esquivo doblando su torso hacia atrás, pero Red se paró rápidamente detrás de ella y realizo el ataque haciendo que está nuevamente saliera disparada fuera de la torre

-Ja! No sois rivales para mí! – Empezó a acercarse a Perla, Amatista, Blue y a Steven, pero repentinamente este fue atacado por Garnet en la espalda – Pero qué?! – Este empezó a ser atacado por los rápidos golpes de Garnet y lo mínimo que podía hacer era evitarlos con dificultad, pero esta estrategia no duro mucho pues recibió un fortísimo golpe en el rostro que lo mando disparado hasta el trono que el hizo, al estar algo separado de Garnet invoco una sombra que se les hacía familiar, era Jasper, o la sombra de él provocando sorpresa en el rostro de Garnet – Oh te asusto Jasper?, Ja se nota que le teméis hasta a la sombra del guerrero que tantos problemas les causo, oh y gracias por haberme dado lo que quería, se cómo derrotaros, cuando menos os deis cuenta ya no estarán ni sus gemas! – Volvió a reír alocadamente mientras se desvanecía en fuego al igual que la sombra de Jasper, pero esta hablo antes de desaparecer – Nos veremos pronto, Garnet – Se escuchó la risa de este al desvanecerse

-Jasper, volverá?! – Perla empezó a entrar en crisis por esta mala noticia

-No, no la hará! - Exclamo Garnet mientras daba un golpe al suelo de la torre con rabia – Vámonos, debemos prepararnos para lo que viene – Bajaron la torre sin interrupciones y se subieron al portal para volver al Templo


	4. Chapter 4

La Gema Olvidada

Capítulo 4: Obteniendo una mejora

Atención: Este capítulo tiene spoilers no directos sobre la trama, si no la llevas al día y quieres leerlo queda bajo tu propia responsabilidad

Era un día tranquilo en Ciudad Playa, pues había una brisa veraniega que incitaba a la gente a dirigirse a las orillas de la playa y divertirse pasando un buen rato, pero en El Templo

-Jasper puede volver, junto con Red que ahora sabe nuestras técnicas y es capaz de derrotarnos con nuestras sombras, que haremos! – Decía Perla aun exaltada mientras caminaba de aquí para allá, Steven estaba intentando invocar el escudo de Rose, Amatista comiendo rápidamente por la ansiedad, Garnet estaba dentro del Templo y Blue estaba en la orilla de la playa sentado viendo el horizonte

- _Este hermoso planeta, repleto de tanta vida quiere ser destruido por tanta gente malvada, algún día esto se detendrá? –_ Se preguntaba mientras veía el ancho mar y las olas rozaban sus botas y preocupadamente pensó – _Este planeta necesita ser salvado de un nuevo mal, no puedo quedarme aquí sentado –_ Se levantó y camino a paso firme a la casa y abrió la puerta de un portazo sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban allí

-No me digas malas noticias – Hablo exasperada Perla por la entrada tan repentina de Blue

-Solo vengo a decirles esto, que hacemos preocupándonos sin siquiera empezar a prepararnos para esta ardua batalla con el enemigo, si no lo hacemos terminaremos con perder las fuerzas y morir, pero si lo hacemos daremos todo lo de nosotros hasta vencer no permitiré que este planeta caiga en manos del mal, si no me apoyan lo hare yo, pero si lo hacemos lo haremos como un equipo – Estas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a Perla, Amatista y Steven, pero también a alguien más, Garnet estaba saliendo del Templo y pudo escuchar algunas de esas motivadoras palabras

-Yo entrenare contigo – Garnet sabía que el destino del planeta recaía en las manos de ellos, y no permitiría que todos los esfuerzos de Rose hayan sido en vano

-Vamos que el planeta está en nuestras manos, lo hare! – Hablo Amatista entusiasmada

-Estoy de acuerdo! – Dijo Steven acercándose a Blue – Perla vendrás?

Esta lo dudo por un momento, pues qué oportunidad tendría al entrenar pero al final accedió a ese entrenamiento, Blue se subió al portal y los dirigió hasta una isla que estaba conformada por una jungla que en el centro de esta había una cascada y en las orillas de esta había arena que rozaba con el agua delicadamente según el ritmo de las olas, el portal estaba en la parte sur de la isla

-Bien para empezar tendremos que llegar hasta la cascada que hay en el centro de la isla, al llegar seguiremos con el entrenamiento – Blue parecía que ya sabía lo que hacía, como si ya hubiese estado el allí - pero no pueden llegar saltando ni cortando árboles, solo pueden usar sus pies para recorrer la jungla, está bien en sus marcas, listos, fuera! – Todos corrieron en dirección a la jungla y tan pronto entraron se perdieron de vista

-No puedo creer que hagamos esto, es un simple entrenamiento no se en que nos ayudara – Decía para sí misma Perla, pero mientras corría no se había dado cuenta que la neblina inundo su vista y no le permitía ver – Que ocurre?, no puedo ver nada – Daba vueltas en el mismo sitio buscando una salida y vio una luz entre toda la niebla – Por ahí debe ser – Corrió hasta la luz y al llegar se encontraba en una isla flotante, al caminar un poco se encontró con un mujer alta de espaldas pero al ver su cabello esta quedo paralizada

-Perla – El sonido de esa voz irrumpió en su mente tan rápido que casi se desmayaba de la sorpresa

-Esa voz…-

* * *

Mientras tanto con Amatista

-Esto es aburrido, mejor vuelvo a casa – Pero antes de que Amatista diese media vuelta también fue rodeada por la niebla – Y esto que no logro ver nada! – Camino y camino pero no daba a ningún lado, esto la molesto y saco su látigo y empezó a atacar la neblina –Que puedo hacer!, una luz debe ser la salida! – Corrió directamente hasta allí y termino en La Guardería – Que hago aquí, no quiero estar en este lugar, debo irme – Se dio la vuelta y no vio la jungla solo más hoyos y altas paredes de piedra

-Amatista… - La chica volteo rápidamente al escuchar esa voz, al hacerlo retrocedió unos pasos por la sorpresa

-Eres tú…

* * *

En alguna parte de la jungla

Garnet iba corriendo por la larga jungla y al igual que las demás la neblina la rodeo por completo – Que sucede, no puedo ver ni siquiera sé dónde ir – Empezaba a pensar que había sido una trampa de Blue, pero después del interrogatorio no podía desconfiar de él, empezó a caminar y vio una luz pero esta parecía bajar por un hoyo, sin dudar entro en él y cayo varios metros al caer de pie se parecía al lugar donde Peridot intento reactivar La Guardería – No puede ser – De un momento a otro los pequeños pilares de tierra que aún seguían allí se rompieron, de estos salieron las Gemas de Cristal que fueron rotas, a excepción de que estaban completas

-Garnet!... – Gritaron con furia las Gemas de Cristal que salieron de esos pilares, pues ya no eran las de antes sino estaban corruptas por tanto tiempo que había pasado sin siquiera rastros de más gemas, lo único que pensaban era en tener venganza de las que sobrevivieron a esa guerra

-No por favor, dennos su perdón no sabíamos que estaban ocultas en la tierra, no les quiero hacer daño – Mientras Garnet decía eso una gema se lanzó al ataque – No!...

* * *

En algun lugar en la jungla con Blue

- _Habrá sido buena idea traer a las gemas aquí?, bueno supongo que las ayudara –_ Pensaba Blue mientras caminaba entre la neblina, estaba tan ensimismado que no se había percatado de la densa neblina – _Que? Pero si yo ya eh estado aquí, porque habría niebla? –_ Encontró fácilmente la luz y al llegar todo estaba oscuro no había ni siquiera algo que lo iluminara, caminó y caminó hasta ver una luz al llegar a ella vio que era un farol – Pero que hace esto aquí?, Oh ya se dónde estoy! – Entonces pudo notar que al fondo salía un figura de entre la oscuridad y al aparecer esa figura todo a su alrededor se encendió en llamas, al suceder esto logro ver bien la figura – Red! Que haces aquí!

-Que no lo sabes? Soy tu mayor temor ahora! – Empezó a reír a carcajadas, reía como un desquiciado

-No, no puede ser! Nunca te eh temido! – Blue se sostenía la cabeza mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, pues la cabeza la empezó a doler terriblemente mientras Red seguía riendo sin control

* * *

Con Perla

-R-Rose eres tú? – Pregunto Perla totalmente atónita, pues no creía lo que sus ojos veían a la única Rose Cuarzo

-Perla, porque estás aquí? – Esta pregunta dejo aún más atónita a Perla, pues esa pregunta ya Rose se la había hecho hace mucho tiempo

-Estoy aquí por el juramento que hice para proteger a este planeta – Dijo Perla con lágrimas en los ojos, pues pensaba que Rose dudaba de su lealtad

Repentinamente Rose empezó a reír ante esta respuesta provocando que las lágrimas corrieran por el rostro de Perla – Tú crees que yo tendría de segunda al mando a una gema tan tonta que actúa de manera instintiva y que no le importa que se equivoque, porque si se equivoca no acepta sus errores? No me hagas reír, solo eres una estúpida y perdida Perla – Volvió a reír alocadamente provocando que Perla empezara a llorar desconsoladamente ante esta revelación, pero algo dentro de ella le hizo recordar algo que logro que dejase de llorar repentinamente, haciendo que Rose dejara de reír

-Te digo algo, tal vez no siempre me dé cuenta de mis errores, y yo no haya sido la mejor elección, pero sí sé que Rose Cuarzo me eligió para ser su protegida y no dejare que una vil copia haga de su recuerdo como si ella hubiese sido una gema malvada, por eso no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices – Esto hizo que la copia de Rose pusiese una cara seria

-Si eso crees porque no lo pruebas "protegida" – Se lanzó al ataque y de un momento a otro tenía el escudo y espada de Rose, pero al intentar atacar a Perla esta saco su lanza y empezó a atacar a ese vil clon – Oh, no lastimarías a tu queridísima amiga Rose Cuarzo o sí? – Tras decir esto empezó a reír, pero Perla mantenía firmes sus estocadas contra ella

-Je, se nota que no me conoces, no le haría daño a la verdadera Rose Cuarzo, pero a ti, a ti te destruiré hasta que no quede nada de tu maldad! – Los ataques de Perla se hicieron más rápidos, de un momento a otro el clon de Rose fue atravesado por la lanza de Perla – Nadie se atreve a decir o hacer cosas que la verdadera Rose no haría – Cuando dijo esto, la neblina desapareció repentinamente

* * *

Con Amatista

-Eres tu Topacio! – Sonrió Amatista mientras corría hasta el para darle un abrazo, pero al estar cerca de el este le dio un fortísimo golpe en el rostro haciendo que Amatista rodara unos metros por el suelo

-Es que nunca te lo dije? Te mentí de mi nombre nunca confiaría en una Amatista tan inquieta que solo sigue a los demás por temor a ser despreciada, y además nunca te amé siempre pensaba que eras una carga, te cuide por simple lastima y nunca juraría cuidar de alguien como tú! – Este empezó a reír de forma desquiciada al ver que Amatista caía sobre sus rodillas con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos al no poder creer lo que escuchaba

Un pensamiento paso por la mente de Amatista mientras lloraba – _Enserio crees esas palabras?! No deben ser ciertas pues Ónix adora todo lo que eres, tanto tus virtudes como tus defectos, tu forma de ser, adora hasta tu largo cabello, ahora levántate y destruye a ese mentiroso! –_ Esto provoco que las lágrimas dejaran de correr por los ojos de Amatista pues sabía que esas palabras de aquel pensamiento fugaz eran del verdadero Ónix, esta se levantó y se secó las lágrimas

-Porque te levantas, acaso te gusta perder? – Este le dedico una mirada de furia a Amatista

-Piensas que yo creería esas cosas que dices? Pues estas mal, el verdadero Ónix me quería en verdad siempre me protegía y lo hizo hasta de las Gemas de Cristal cuando venían a llevarme, no dejare que manches el nombre de mi mejor amigo! – Esta saco su látigo y empezó a darle ataques rápidos y certeros, pero la copia de Ónix los esquivaba con facilidad

-Ja tan lenta como siempre, crees que podrás vencer así? No estas ni cerca de mis talones – Este volvió a reír mientras sacaba su sable y daba ataques a Amatista, pero esta saco otro látigo y daba cortes más rápidos que antes, y tomó por los brazos a Ónix con sus látigos

– Ónix es la mejor persona que haya conocido y no dejare que sigas haciendo el mal con su cuerpo y nombre! – Amatista lanzó una onda de energía con sus látigos, al llegar a el exploto sin dejar rastros del clon y al mismo tiempo la neblina desapareció

* * *

Con Garnet

-Espinela no quiero herirte! – Decía Garnet mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a esa gema llamada Espinela, pero esta hacia caso omiso entonces Garnet no tuvo más remedio que darle un golpe a esta al hacerlo choco contra el techo y se destruyó en miles de pedazos su gema que se encontraba en el hombro

-Asesina como te atreviste! – Una gema entre todas salió, al parecer era un Zircón y tenía su arma en ambas manos, consistían en dos sai este se lanzó al ataque dando tajos rápidos a Garnet y en eso esta le da una patada por instinto a Zircón, él no se rompió al impactar contra el suelo –No entiendo porque sigues los ideales de Rose, ella solo creo una guerra entre Gemas del Planeta Madre y las Gemas de Cristal y con eso nos distanciamos unas de las otras, dejamos la hermandad por una guerra con estúpidos ideales de libertad a los humanos y no dañar su planeta, que no ves? Nuestra especie esta al filo de la hoja y tú sigues defendiendo a los humanos? Por ellos es que no nos permiten vivir más tiempo si siguen protegiéndolos nuestra especie morirá por ese pensamiento tan tonto de Rose! – Eso provoco furia en Garnet, pues nadie debía atreverse a hablar de esa forma de su amiga y compañera Rose

-Ustedes también tuvieron ese ideal, lo protegieron y juraron ante ella y ahora lo negáis? Oh te hare recordar aquella promesa que le hiciste aquel día a Rose de proteger a la humanidad sea cual sea el costo, aplicándolo contigo! – Esta invoco sus guantes y se lanzó al ataque, Zircón recibía golpe tras golpe de Garnet pero esta recibió un corte de Zircón que no esperaba, al recibirlo se alejó y se curó casi al instante

-Que viejo ideal, ya ni me acuerdo porque no vienes a pelear antes de hablar! – Este se lanzó acertando corte tras corte, Garnet encontró el sitio donde estaba ubicada su gema y lo golpeo rápidamente, Zircón antes de desaparecer Garnet le dedico unas palabras

– Tal vez no recuerdes ese ideal pero tu verdadera forma si debe de recordarlo pero ya no está, pero su recuerdo ni el de ninguno de ustedes habrá sido en vano ni mucho menos lo que hicieron por el planeta y ahora aunque sea tarde se los agradezco – Tras esas palabras de un momento a otro la neblina desapareció dándole unos rayos de sol a los lentes de Garnet

* * *

Con Blue

-Aun me temes hermanito? Ja que miedoso eres, tal vez hayas perdido el miedo de que Amatista te haya olvidado, pero eso era cuando éramos uno ahora piensas diferente de mí y al hacerlo tu temor más grande soy yo! – Decía Red mientras veía como este se tomaba la cabeza con dolor y gritaba desgarradoramente

Este no sabía que hacer – _Le tendré tanto miedo a mi hermano? Siempre habré sido así? –_ Pensaba este con tristeza al saber que no podría ser más que Red Ónix que siempre seria vencido por el, pero entonces los pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza rápidamente

- _Crees que fuiste miedoso al enfrentarme? Sé que fuiste tú al enfrentarme siendo Black Ónix, pues no fuiste miedoso, eso es lo más valiente que haya visto de una gema, tú eres mejor que él! – Esa voz sonaba como Garnet, esto alivio un poco el dolor de cabeza de Blue pero no lo suficiente_

 _-También defendiste a Amatista cuando llegamos a destruir La Guardería, nadie con gran valentía se nos hubiese enfrentado para proteger a aquella pequeña, vamos si puedes contra el! –_ Esa era Perla pues tenía esa determinación en decir las cosas

- _Gracias por haberme protegido cuando querían usarme para sus malvados planes, por haberme tenido contigo todo el tiempo sin perderme de vista, eso y muchas cosas más demuestran tu valor, valentía, coraje y sobre todo compasión, eso es lo que te diferencia de él vamos que puedes ganar, levántate y derrótalo! –_ La voz de Amatista alivio por completo el dolor tan agudo que este sentía, se levantó con seguridad

- _De pie que esto apenas comienza! –_ Esa voz, era la de Bill al escucharla se dio cuenta que tenía aun la katana de él y la empuño con valentía lanzándose al ataque, Red no pudo reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo inmediatamente el corte siendo rebanado a la mitad por Blue

-No te temo más, pues tengo un equipo al cual proteger, no, es más que eso, es una familia la cual confía en mí y prepárate pues aquí vengo yo! – Estas palabras desaparecieron toda la neblina, dejando ver un hermoso lugar parecido a un claro en el centro de la jungla decorado con bella fauna y flora con esos árboles frondosos que dan sombra para dormir un buen tiempo bajo ellos, pero lo más impresionante era la cascada que había en el centro de ella pero esta era especial pues el agua que corría en ella era tan clara que reflejaba el sol en ella dándole brillo a todo el lugar, y cerca de ella se encontraban Amatista, Garnet, Perla y Steven los cuales al el acercarse le saludaron y este se los regresó

-Dinos Blue para que nos trajiste a este bello lugar? – Pregunto Perla al ver la cascada con paz y calma

-Estuvieron rodeados de niebla por un rato, cierto? – Dijo Blue a lo cual respondieron que si excepto Steven – Pues recibieron una prueba y la pasaron con éxito – Esto dejo desconcertadas a las gemas

-Como que una Prueba? Acaso ya sabias de esto? – Pregunto Perla un poco exaltada

-Al pasarla pueden entrar en el agua y recibir su armamento predestinado – Esto dejo más desconcertadas a las gemas – Les explicare entrando a la cascada – Este al entrar no pudo verse por unos segundos, pero al salir estaba con guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo hechos de Ónix azul, ahora tenía una hombrera en la izquierda esta le protegía parte del pectoral izquierdo, las grebas ahora llegan hasta las rodillas hechas del mismo material que el resto de las partes de la armadura y el sable tenía más detalles de color negro como líneas en X – Ven? – Este repentino cambio sobresalto a las gemas, la siguiente en entrar fue Garnet

Ahora el traje de Garnet no era solo eso, si no que se materializo en una armadura sin cambiar ningún rasgo del antiguo traje siendo ahora una armadura y sus guantes ahora le permitían a Garnet hacer ataques con más velocidad que antes sin perder ni un poco la fuerza de estos, su velocidad incremento altamente y su visión futura era más certera a hechos que puedan suceder

Después le siguió Perla, su traje cambio un poco pues ahora las polainas ahora le llagaban hasta donde empiezan sus calcetines y tenía pequeños lazos atados a sus muñecas, y ahora al recibir golpes puede cargar una onda expansiva que aturde al enemigo momentáneamente, de su lanza puede cargar un ataque que dispara energía y al dispararla es más potente que la común que es capaz de destruir una gran montaña de un solo ataque, además puede alargar su lanza tanto como quiera

La última fue Amatista, al salir tenía una pequeño trapo alrededor de su cuello al estilo de los vaqueros que cubría un poco su gema, tiene unas mangas de color gris con estrellas en los codos, ahora puede hacer que sus látigos tengan más de tres colas haciendo que el rango de corte y ataque sea más grande, y puede lanzar pequeñas ráfagas de energía de las colas del látigo para enemigos a larga distancia y por ultimo al tener un enemigo amarrado puede darles un choque eléctrico que los deje inconscientes

-Steven tú no puedes entrar, lo siento pero tu parte física no te permitirá entrar en la cascada – Estas palabras de Blue desilusionaron a Steven, pero este lo animo diciéndole que es más fuerte de lo que cree, pasaron la jungla sin problemas y se subieron al portal para llegar al Templo tranquilamente, pero ahora con nuevos trucos bajo la manga para enfrentarse a Red Onix


	5. Chapter 5

La Gema Olvidada

Capítulo 5: Recuerdos de la guerra. Parte 1

Las Gemas de Cristal junto con Steven y Blue estaban entrenando sus nuevas habilidades en una especie de gran valle rodeado de montañas y pinos de alto tamaño

-Esta nueva habilidad es genial! – Tenía en su látigo atada una gran roca, le lanzo una descarga haciendo que explotara en mil pedazos, tras esto empezó a reír divertidamente

-Amatista se supone que deberíamos usar estas habilidades con más responsabilidad pues son nuevas para nosotras! – Reclamo Perla, a lo cual Amatista le hizo caso omiso y siguió haciéndolo

-Perla se supone que deberían estar familiarizándose con sus habilidades, lo que hace Amatista está bien, deberías hacerlo igualmente – Por el comentario de Blue, Perla refunfuño pero no le quedaba de otra, tomó su lanza y la empezó a cargar, pero era tanta la potencia que no sostuvo bien la lanza disparando la gran carga hacia el cielo

-Vez? Tienes que aprender a manejar esas habilidades – Blue se levantó y se situó a las espaldas de Perla ayudándola a sostener la lanza – Estas lista? – Esta solo asintió con un poco de sonrojo – Bien, carga el disparo – Empezó a cargar, sus brazos empezaron a temblar – Con más fuerza, no te rindas! – Tomó la lanza con más fuerza y al estar completamente cargado apuntaron a una gran roca y la pulverizo – Ja, nadie puede contigo Perla! – Blue rio mientras Perla veía impresionada su lanza – Ahora otra vez –

-Ok – Tomó la lanza con total seguridad, empezó a cargarlo y volvió a tambalear

-Vamos Perla, con fuerza no puede rendirte! – Esta motivación hizo que en Perla saliera una fuerza descomunal y la lanza dejo de moverse al apuntar hacia un montaña disparó la gran energía y destruyo toda la montaña

-Bien hecho Perla – Felicitó Blue dándole un abrazo, esta lo regreso con un pequeño sonrojo, a lo cual Amatista sintió un poco de celos y tomó su látigo con rabia haciendo que este tuviese diez colas, tras hacerlo cortó un árbol a la mitad haciendo que casi cayera sobre Perla, Blue la movió de ahí a tiempo

-Amatista! Porque hiciste eso?! – Regaño Perla, esta solo siguió cortando árboles, pero cuando se dio cuenta su látigo desapareció

-Eh?! Que sucede, no puedo invocar mi látigo?! – Amatista estaba un poco desesperada, Blue se acercó y se agacho a su altura, este se puso a observar la gema de Amatista

-Lo que me suponía, al entrar a la fuente obtuviste una mejora, sí, pero es tan poderosa las mejoras que da la cascada que otorga un digámosle "medidor de emociones" que si estas enojada o una emoción que haga que actúes sin pensar, retraerá tu arma a su gema para evitar que uses esa habilidad para lastimar a alguien que ni siquiera lo merezca, entiendes? – Esto hizo que Amatista mirase para otro lado, Blue le dio un abrazo haciendo que esta se sorprendiese, de repente la gema de Amatista se reactivó dejándola usar su látigo – No sientas celos de Perla, yo solo te quiero a ti mi pequeña – Le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó y se dirigió cautelosamente con Garnet, le lanzo una roca por la espalda a Garnet y esta la agarró sin ninguna dificultad – Veo que tu Visión Futura funciona mejor

-Siempre es así, necesito un mejor reto – Estas palabras dejaron a Blue un poco desconcertado, Garnet pidiendo un nuevo reto? – Bueno si lo pides así… Crees que pueda traicionarlas? – Esto dejo pensando un rato a Garnet, esta prefirió callar la respuesta

– Ya veo… será mejor ayudar mientras pueda – Este bajo el rostro, Garnet le dijo que se acercara y le susurro algo al oído, al escucharlo este se alegró un poco – Bueno probemos tu velocidad – Se pusieron en posición de combate, Blue fue el primero en atacar, daba patadas rápidas al igual que sus golpes pero para Garnet eran nada pues los esquivaba con facilidad, Garnet empezó a ganar terreno mientras le daba golpe rápidos a Blue mientras este con gran dificultad los esquivaba, pero al estar agotado Garnet le dio un golpe en el rostro dejándolo fuera de combate, pero este se levantó cansado – Eso si que dolió, que gran velocidad Garnet, Jasper no tendrá oportunidad contra ti cuando nos les enfrentemos! – Garnet sonrió un poco mientras se acomodaba los lentes – Quiero probar una nueva habilidad contigo – Este se empezó a concentrar y su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar de forma y color, cuando termino de hacerlo se convirtió en Jasper – Luchemos! – La voz era igual a la de Jasper, pero Garnet no le dio importancia y se lanzaron al ataque, Jasper fue el primero en atacar, daba golpes rápidos y certeros con su casco pero Garnet los evadía sin dificultad, pero Jasper le dio un golpe en el rostro haciendo que esta estuviese fuera de si por unos segundos, cuando se reincorporo daba ataques rápidos y fuertes, uno fue recibido de lleno por Jasper y al recibirlo se destransformó siendo Blue nuevamente – Je bien hecho, pero no contabas con esto! – Un clon de Blue la ataco desde arriba dándole un fortísimo golpe en la nuca dejándola contra el suelo, al impactar el clon contra Garnet desapareció

-Bien hecho, no lo vi venir – Dijo Garnet mientras se levantaba

-En serio?! Pues me siento orgulloso de mi mismo – Este se miró las manos sorprendido – Bueno creo que es hora de practicar contigo Steven – Blue saco su sable apuntando a Steven, este tomó la espada de Rose e invoco el escudo

-Cuando quieras! – Habló Steven seguro, se miraron por unos segundos y se lanzaron al ataque, repentinamente las espadas se cruzaron pero Blue rompió el cruce con una patada a la espada de Rose, pero Steven se repuso y empezó a dar estocadas rápidas a Blue – Tal parece que soy más fuerte de lo que me esperaba! – Decía Steven mientras atacaba, entonces Blue empezó a contraatacar y Steven se cubría con su escudo pero en un ataque hizo el escudo más grande haciendo que Blue cayera en el suelo y antes que pudiese levantarse Steven se acercó apuntándole con la espada – Gane – Dijo sin más viendo como Blue lo miraba orgulloso

-Sabes, tu madre estaría orgullosa – Decía Blue mientras se levantaba

-La conociste?! – Estas palabras sorprendieron a Steven y a las chicas en especial a Perla

-Que si la conocí? Je eso se queda corto, fui un guerrero para su armada, nunca conocí a una persona con tal compasión por algún ser, como la tuvo conmigo – Esas palabras hicieron que de sus ojos brotaran unas pocas lágrimas, pero este se las secó

-Como que la conociste?! No puede ser, ella me decía todo sobre lo que hacía?! – Perla se le acerco con un poco de celos

-Pues yo era más un espía que guerrero, pero cuando tenía que luchar lo hacía – Miraba a Perla con decisión de lo que decía

-Ella tal vez tendría sus secretos, y León lo entiendo, pero un espía?! Como es que no me dijo sobre ti?! Es imposible, no te creo – Decía mientras rebuscaba en su memoria algún indicio de haber visto a Ónix

-Pero sabes, yo no era Ónix, fui Blue pues mi hermano y yo nos separamos, no queríamos el mismo propósito así que lo mejor fue separarnos, te muestro – Su gema empezó a brillar mostrando un holograma

* * *

En el pasado

-Ahora porque nos separamos? – Decía Red fastidiado

-No creo que como Ónix podamos seguir, tu ve con las gemas del Homeworld – Este lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con decisión

-Si eso quieres, ja perderéis – Reía mientras salía de la cueva en la que estaban

-Eso lo veremos, Red – Este salió después de Red tomando caminos diferentes, al llegar al campamento de las Gemas de Cristal se escabullo hasta Rose

-Blue? Donde está tu hermano? – Pregunto Rose un poco preocupada

-Se fue con las gemas de Homeworld, lo siento pero no duraríamos más unidos – Blue se arrodillo frente a Rose al darle tal noticia

-Lo siento, yo…-

-No se preocupe mi señora, estaremos bien, solo espero que no muera – Unas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron su rostro

-Ocúltate alguien viene – Este hizo lo que se le dijo, se ocultó no tan lejos de la ubicación de Rose – Oh, Perla que gusto verte – Le dedico una sonrisa alegre

-Esto… Igualmente, solo quería decirte que vi a una gema de color rojo alejarse de aquí, me hizo preocuparme y vine a ver si estaba bien – Perla repetía algunas palabras por el simple hecho de estar a solas con Rose

-Tranquila Perla, estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte sabes deberías descansar un poco, se te ve agotada, además mañana será un día largo – Decía Rose un poco triste, sabía que muchas gemas morirían por la libertad de la Tierra

-Está bien Rose, nos vemos mañana – Esta se retiró sin más, a lo que Blue salió del escondite

-Mañana será la lucha? Supongo que me querrá en sus filas mañana, no? – Blue estaba algo preocupado por su hermano, aunque casi nunca estuviesen de acuerdo, lo quería muy en su interior

-Esa decisión es tuya, no te obligare a pelear si no quieres – Rose podría pensar en la situación de estos dos hermanos, no querían enfrentarse por el simple hecho de que no sería lo mismo estar separados por más que solo la distancia

-No, yo estaré ahí para usted, pues ha hecho mucho por mí y es hora de regresarle el favor – Rose no dijo más y Blue se dirigió a su lugar de descanso donde ni el enemigo podría encontrarlo, únicamente Rose sabe la ubicación de ese lugar, sin más echándose a dormir esperando el mañana para pagar la deuda que le tenía a las Gemas de Cristal

* * *

En el presente

-Esa fue la última vez que hable calmadamente con Rose… - Blue tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero Perla estaba perdiendo el control

-No puede ser, fui tan ciega como para no haberte visto! – Esta se vio en un estado de locura que ni parecía ella – Tu, no puede ser verdad lo que dices! – Saco su lanza de la gema, apuntando a Blue, pero este no estaba atemorizado en lo más mínimo

-Perla, tranquilízate tú sabes que Rose tenía sus secretos! – Dijo Garnet tratando de calmar a Perla, pero esta estaba tan inundada por la rabia e ira que no escuchaba razones, pero al intentar dispararle a Blue la lanza desapareció y la gema de Perla desactivo su arma

-Sabía que esto pasaría, Perla tienes que calmar tus emociones, si no nunca podrías aprender a usar tus habilidades – Perla tuvo un drástico cambio de emoción, de rabia e ira, a tristeza y desconcierto se soltó a llorar y por el mismo sentimiento de amargura al saber que su persona más querida en el universo le guardaba otro secreto

-Perla, lo siento pero ella no te lo podía decir, sabía lo que me esperaría y no podía permitirse que alguien evitara mi sacrificio – Este se acercó lentamente a Perla, intentando consolarla

-Sacrificio? A que te refieres? – Perla no dejaba de mirar el suelo mientras las lagrimas corrian por su rostro

-Es difícil de explicar, pero fácil de mostrar – De la gema de Blue salió otro holograma

* * *

Nuevamente al pasado

-Señora Rose, que hace aquí tan temprano? – Decía Blue mientras se levantaba de su sueño

-Necesito decirte que, no importa lo que pase sabes para lo que estás aquí, cierto? – La voz de Rose se quebró terminando de hablar, pues tenía la garganta, ni siquiera ella misma podía creer que estaba usando a una gema para mantener a Red a raya hasta el final de la batalla, pues si se fusionaba con Yellow Diamond haría de esa batalla imposible para las Gemas de Cristal

-Mi señora, no tiene por qué llorar, estaré bien, todo saldrá bien – Blue abrazo a Rose y ella le regreso el abrazo

-Está bien, tomaremos las posiciones, te necesito en el frente del batallón, enfrentaras directamente a Red, a nadie más – Esta se dirigió a la salida de la cueva – Cuídate, si? –

-Si mi señora, lo hare, se lo prometo – Blue salió después de ella y tomaron posiciones, Blue se encontraba frente a todos

-Oh, Rose, que valiente de tu parte luchar con todas esas gemas traidoras, os tragareis vuestros crímenes en esta guerra, moriréis! – Yellow Diamond decía esas palabras con su voz tan atemorizante, pero antes de Rose responderle, alguien hablo

-Traidoras, tal vez, pero sabemos cuándo estamos ocasionándole mal a alguna especie, si eso es ser rebelde, moriré como tal! – Blue fue el primero en responder, estas palabras tocaron el orgullo de Yellow

-Eso quieres? Pues… al ataque! – El primero en el batallón de Yellow era efectivamente Red

-Ataquen! – Blue respondió y fue el primero en empezar a correr, al llegar con Red impacto con este dándole una patada

-Blue! – Dijo Red con rabia, al recibir la patada le regreso un puño en el rostro a Blue

-Si tienes fuerza, pero no la suficiente! – Blue le devolvió ese golpe mandándolo contra el suelo, se dirigió hacia el como si fuese un cometa a toda velocidad, pero Red logro evadirlo con dificultad

-Me retas? – Las palabras de Red le helaron un poco la sangre a Blue

-Por supuesto! – Este le respondió con total seguridad, antes de lanzarse nuevamente al ataque…

* * *

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

La Gema Olvidada

Capítulo 6: Recuerdos de la guerra. Parte 2

Blue se lanzó al ataque usando su sable con habilidad, pero Red era más ágil evitando los ataques, Red harto de evitar ataco con furia con sus puños, ganando terreno pero Blue contraatacaba quedando ambos quietos dando golpes y estocadas, entonces Red saco su sable dando estocadas rozando sables causando chispas de plasma, este combate parecía eterno mientras a su alrededor todo era caos

-Crees poder seguir con esto? – Dijo Red mientras jadeaba un poco cansado, tenía una mirada retadora

-Y tú, puedes? – Se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, seguían chocando sables, estaban iguales, excepto que Blue empezaba a bajar la velocidad, estaba agotado, mientras que Red mantenía el ritmo

-Ya estás cansado, eh? – Este subió la velocidad, Blue se puso a la defensiva, evitando ser rebanado por Red, pero este empezó a cansarse igualmente, ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás para quedarse viendo fijamente

-Ja, idiota eso te llevas por intentar ganarme – Este rio un poco, pero estaba agotado, no podía ni con su sable

-Red! – Grito una gema detrás de Blue – Te ayudare con esa traidora! – Fue a atacarla con su mazo con picos

-No! Amazonita, él es mío! – Se lanzó a cortarla por la mitad, lo cual logro, al hacerlo cayó sobre sus rodillas, pero Blue ya casi estaba recuperado

- _Donde estará Rose? –_ Blueempezó a buscar con la vista a Rose, al encontrarla estaba luchando con dificultad contra una gran gema, se percató que Perla se interpuso entre la gema y Rose, pero fue cortada por el hacha de esta, quedando indefensa –Rose! – Blue salto atacando a la gran gema, después de un corto tiempo de evitar ataques logro cortarla por la mitad – Señora Rose, se encuentra bien? –

-Sí, gracias, pero y Red? – Pregunto está viendo a Blue un poco preocupada

-Está cansado, mi señora, lo tengo vigilado – Red estaba un poco ocupado luchando contra… - Amatista… no! – Red estaba batallando contra la pequeña, Amatista también sabia defenderse, pero Red empezaba a ganar terreno, cuando Amatista estaba cansada Red estaba a punto de cortarla por la mitad, pero antes de hacerlo Blue se interpuso siendo cortado por la mitad

-Amatista corre! – Este se encontraba arrodillado, sentía que la vida se le iba y estaba a punto de volver a su sable a regenerarse, pero antes de que Amatista pudiese correr, Red la tomó del cuello empezando a ahorcarla – Suéltala, ahora! – Blue con su sable en mano, tomando por sorpresa a Red dándole un corte certero atravesándolo, haciendo que este la soltara y su cuerpo se desvaneció en una nube de humo, pero después Blue le siguió regresando a su gema a regenerarse, Amatista tomó el sable de Red y lo lanzó lejos, pero el de Blue lo llevo hasta el campamento de las Gemas de Cristal y al dejarlo allí salió de nuevo al campo de batalla, unos pocos minutos después se regeneró

-Al menos logre hacerle lo mismo – Este corrió hasta el campo de batalla nuevamente, vio a una gema de alto tamaño en problemas, se acercó con velocidad hasta ella cortando a dos de los cinco contrincantes, después la gema empezó a golpear con sus guantes a dos de las tres restantes, mientras Blue se concentraba en el restante, no duro mucho para que terminara rebanado por el sable de Blue, la otra gema logro vencer a una de las dos, pero la restante le daba batalla, Blue se acercó dando cortes y en un ataque combinado lograron destruirla –Luchas bien, cómo te llamas? –

-Garnet – Fue su única respuesta, para empezar otra pelea contra otra gema

-Un gusto Garnet – Se despidió al verla luchar tan concentrada, busco a Rose y estaba un poco cansada, Blue se acercó para auxiliarla contra esa gigantesca gema, este daba cortes rápidos al compás de los de Rose y ambos en coordinación atravesaron a la gema, desapareciendo rápidamente, Blue se acercó a la gema pisándola dejando polvo – Discúlpeme mi señora, pero es lo que hay que hacer – Esta asintió, pero vio un poco asustada a lo lejos, vio a Yellow Diamond con Red haciendo el baile de fusión, Blue se percató de esto y corrió hasta ellos, logrando evitar la fusión de ellos

-Maldito traidor, te las veras conmigo! – Grito Yellow mientras sacaba su arma, esta era una alabarda de color amarillo con detalles dorados

-Lo mismo te digo! – Este empuño su espada con valor, pero con un poco de miedo, se lanzó al ataque pero Yellow lo esperaba, al llegar, Yellow casi lo corta por la mitad de no ser porque Blue no tenía tanta velocidad, Blue empezó a dar ataques rápidos pero para Yellow no significaban nada, ya harto empezó a atacar dándole algunos cortes simples en el cuerpo a Blue, pero al recomponerse contraatacaba pero Yellow lograba cortar el contraataque de este dándole tajos en el cuerpo, dejándolo más y más débil, esta aprovecho y al tenerlo donde quería apunto su alabarda directamente al pecho de Blue, para acabar con el de una vez por todas

-Hasta aquí llegaste traidor! -

-Alto! – Grito Rose, a lo que Yellow evito el empalamiento de Blue –Te propongo algo –

-Dilo – Este alejó su alabarda de Blue

-Una pelea justa, te fusionas con Red y yo con Blue – A esta propuesta, Yellow rio alocadamente

-Me parece bien, Red vamos – Empezaron el baile, al terminarlo media como dos metros de alto, sus cabellos dorados como los de Yellow pero caídos con los de Red, tenía una túnica larga dorada con rojo que evitaba el contacto visual con el resto de su cuerpo, sus ojos demostraban el mal en su más puro estado, tenía líneas que empezaban de la frente atravesando los ojos llegando hasta el mentón y sus manos parecían robóticas con dedos puntiagudos, su piel era anaranjado oscuro

-Seguimos, listo Blue? – Al fusionarse, tenían un largo cabello rosado con detalles azules, tenían la camisa de Blue excepto que tenía un hoyo donde se divisaba la gema de Rose en el torso y de la cintura para abajo el vestido de Rose, un ojo de era rosado y el otro azul

-Ja, perderéis – Dijo la gema formada por la fusión llamada Lonsdaleite, su voz era perturbadora, pues si solamente la voz de Yellow era aterradora, unida con la de Red era espantosa

-Nunca lo sabrán si no pelean! – Esta fusión formaba a Blue Quartz, pues la gema dominante es la de Rose y adopto el color de Blue

-Pues empecemos! – Saco su alabarda, pero esta tenia incrustada la gema de Red, al sacarla tenía filo de plasma

-Aceptamos el reto! – En la espada de Rose, en el pomo estaba la gema de Blue, tenía el mismo plasma que el sable común, pero más larga y ancha, entonces se lanzaron al ataque

* * *

En el presente

-Lo siento pero no recuerdo más, Rose debe de tener ese recuerdo que me falta, pero supongo que Steven no sabe cómo proyectarlos – Este se decepciono un poco, pero la cara de Perla estaba atónita en su totalidad, no podía creer lo que veía, acaso su Rose se había fusionado con ese cualquiera?

-N-no puede ser! Ella no tuvo una fusión con alguien para luchar contra Yellow Diamond! – Estaba totalmente perdida, no sabía cuándo paso todo eso

-Tú estabas regenerándote, lo lamento pero eso es cierto, yo luche junto a Rose como una fusión en contra de Lonsdaleite, lo último que recuerdo es ver a Red en el suelo al igual que yo, Rose y Yellow estaban luchando, pero antes de lograr ver la conclusión entre a mi sable a regenerarme – Blue se sentía inútil, pues dejo sola a Rose contra Yellow, pero lo único bueno fue la victoria de las Gemas de Cristal

-No, no! Es imposible, Rose jamás me hubiese ocultado algo así! Alguien tan débil como tú no podría mantener una fusión con mi Rose! – Perla estaba gritándole a Blue sin poder creer todo eso, pero esas últimas palabras tocaron el orgullo de Blue

-Ja, Débil? Débil! Nunca lo fui, ni lo seré! – Inconscientemente sacó su sable, Blue aún tenía una pequeña parte de Red, su orgullo permitía algunas cosas, pero nunca que le digan débil

-Oh, no querrás luchar contra mí! – Perla saco su Lanza apuntando a Blue, esta empezó a cargar su el disparo y al efectuarlo, Blue lo corto por la mitad de un tajo

-Eso mismo te digo! – De Blue empezó a emerger la misma aura morada que cuando es Black Ónix, pero no le dio importancia y se lanzó al ataque, empezó a darle cortes certeros a Perla sin que esta pudiese defenderse de ninguno, Garnet, Amatista y Steven estaban atónitos no podían moverse por ver el aura de Blue, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta Perla estaba arrodillada frente a él y Blue apuntando con su espada a la gema de ella, se recordó cuando estaba así frente a Yellow Diamond, al hacerlo el aura desapareció y se apartó de Perla – Lo siento, no quería que pasara esto, pero… - No encontraba palabras para decir lo que le acababa de pasar, le recordó algo parecido que le ocurrió en la primera semana de empezada la guerra

* * *

En la mente de Blue

-Piedad, por favor, piedad! – Rogaba una gema frente a Ónix, este tenía el aura morada alrededor suya

-Piedad… je que curioso, matas gemas a sangre fría y pides, piedad! – Este la tomó de la gema que se encontraba en el hombro derecho y se la arranco abruptamente, al tenerla en su mano la rompió en mil pedazos, Rose se percató de esto y se le acerco por la espalda a Ónix posándole una mano en el hombro de el

-Ónix, estas bien? – Esta melodiosa voz lo calmo, devolviéndolo a su estado normal

-Ahora sí, gracias a usted mi señora – Blue tomó la mano de Rose tornándose su rostro calmado

* * *

En la realidad

Blue recordó esto y se calmó – Lo siento Perla, pero debes superar algunas cosas, Rose te amo tanto que era invaluable ese sentimiento, ella me hablaba de ti como un ejemplo a seguir, cuando me ocultaba lograba escuchar tu voz, y sentía que en esa voz había moral, fuerza y sobre todo mucho valor, pues tenías claro por lo que luchabas, tú lo hacías por ella y aun continuas haciendo bien tu juramento – Al terminar de decir todo esto, le tendió la mano a Perla, la cual acepto con lágrimas en el rostro al levantarse le dio un abrazo a Blue soltándose a llorar

* * *

En algún lugar de la tierra

-Como puede ser posible? Se están haciendo más y más fuertes! – Decía Red sentando en un trono de color rojo, se encontraba en una habitación que parecía al universo infinito rodeado de estrellas, frente a él se encontraba una especie de holograma que mostraba esa escena de Perla y Blue

-Tú eres el culpable de que se hagan más fuertes – Dijo una persona de alto tamaño que se encontraba detrás de el holograma, al decirlo Red hizo que el holograma desapareciera

-Acaso insinúas que yo tengo la culpa de ello?! – Este golpeo el reposabrazos con furia, pero la otra persona se acercó a Red

-No lo insinuó, lo digo en verdad, de no ser que me dejaras libre para derrotar a las Gemas de Cristal, ya las hubiese acabado – La persona de alto tamaño miraba fijamente a Red

-Ja, me das risa, no creas que te dejare libre tan fácilmente, tendrás que demostrar que puedo confiar en ti, pero recuerda que puedo acabar con tu vida de un solo movimiento – Red se levantó del trono mirando a los ojos a la alta figura

-Pues sabes muy bien que estoy a sus órdenes, mi señor – Se arrodillo frente a Red, este le miro un poco desconfiado

-Si es así, pues espero que logres mis objetivos, Jasper – Este se volvió a sentar en el trono haciendo aparecer el holograma, observando como su hermano junto con las Gemas y Steven regresaban a el Templo – Disfruta todo lo que quieras jugando a ser uno de los protectores de la Tierra, pero cuando encuentre a Peridot olvidaran que es la alegría – Empezó a reír alocadamente mientras veía el holograma

* * *

Notas:

Disculpen si el capítulo no fue lo que esperaban, o no fue lo suficientemente bueno, pero eh estado enfermo estos últimos días y no puedo pensar bien como seguir el fic, pero he mejorado un poco, pero eso no significa que me haya recuperado por completo, solo espero que puedan tener compasión si el capítulo no les satisfice


	7. Chapter 7

La Gema Olvidada

Capítulo 7: El inicio de la tormenta

-Necesito encontrarle, Jasper no sabes dónde aterrizo! – Decía un molesto Red mientras buscaba por todos lados con el holograma alrededor del mundo

-A qué se refiere, Red? – A Jasper le costaba un poco seguir órdenes de una gema creada a base de un experimento, tal como lo fue La Guardería

-Me refiero a Peridot! Lo he estado buscando por mucho tiempo y no aparece! Sabía que era una miedosa! – La paciencia de Red se estaba agotando, pues ya tenía planeado algo para esa gema, pero al no encontrarla estaba estancado el plan

-Y para que la necesita? – Aunque a Jasper poco le importaba, necesitaba estar libre para vengarse de las Gemas de Cristal

-Conoces este lugar? – Red hizo aparecer de su gema una especie de ilustración que mostraba una fuente de luz

-Ah, la isla de la Gloria Eterna, ahí podemos hacernos invencibles, pero está perdida desde hace mucho tiempo, como piensa encontrarla? – El plan de Jasper ya tenía forma, ayudaba a Red a encontrar a Peridot, después encontraban la fuente y se hacía invencible así derrotando a las Gemas de Cristal

-Idiota – En un rincón del lugar sonó esa voz, delicada y melodiosa como ninguna, aun así diciendo ese tipo de palabra

-Que me has dicho? – Red no había escuchado esa voz, pero esas palabras no eran las que esperaba

-Lo que escuchaste – Ella siguió en su lugar mirando la parte de atrás del trono de Red

-Como te atreves! – Se levantó acercándose a ella, al llegar la tomó de la quijada obligándola a mirarle a los ojos

-Suéltame, impuro – Las palabras de la chica lo molestaban más y más

-Vaya, sí que te sabes hacer desear, no? – Este acerco más el rostro de ella al de él, casi uniendo sus labios, la chica intento forcejear pero de nada servía – Tranquila, yo no muerdo, Lapis Lazuli –

* * *

En Ciudad Playa

-Hermano, donde estarás? – Blue caminaba por la playa por la noche sin usar zapatos, sus pies tocaban cuidadosamente el agua y al tacto de esta le calmaba un poco, entonces logro ver unas luces verdes a lo lejos lo cual le atrajo bastante, se colocó los zapatos y fue en dirección a la luz, al llegar se encontró con otra gema y parecía estarse maldiciendo por no encontrar su nave o algo así, Blue decidió aparecer de entre el maíz – Hey! Quien eres y que quieres? – No tenía su espada en mano mientras veía a la gema

-Tu eres una Gema de Cristal?... – Blue afirmo con la cabeza – Y, vienes con?... – Esta vez negó

-No creas que no te llevare ante ellas! – Sacó su espada mientras la gema intentaba volar cual helicóptero con los dedos, pero Blue lo alcanzó antes que huyera tomándolo por las piernas, arrastrándolo por el suelo, de camino a Ciudad Playa decidió entablar conversación con la gema – Y dime cuál es tu nombre? – La gema decidió no responder mirando hacia otro lado, Blue vio un hueco en la carretera, al pasar por ahí la gema se dio un golpe contra el asfalto – Me vas a decir tu nombre? – Dijo Blue mientras la gema se tomaba la cabeza

-Peridot! Satisfecho? – Decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza con dolor

-Lindo nombre, soy Blue Ónix y dime que sabes de tu equipo? – Ya estaban llegando a Ciudad Playa y con eso el tiempo a Peridot

-Por ahora, nada, estoy solo – Este tenía un poco de tristeza en la voz, lo cual Blue notó

-Quieres volver a casa, cierto? – Estas palabras sorprendieron a Peridot, parecía que ya no le importaba que estaba de camino al cuartel de las gemas enemigas

-Como es qué?... –

-Puedo detectar los problemas de los seres vivos, no te sorprendas por ello – Estaban llegando al Templo y no les dio tiempo de seguir hablando, Blue subió a Peridot al hombro y la entro a la casa silenciosamente, tocó la puerta de las gemas – Garnet, abre tengo a Peridot – Nadie contestaba, decidió después de un largo rato en atar a Peridot y observarle toda la noche, este se limitaba a lanzarle miradas de enojo y rabia, pero se puso a pensar y empezó a reír en baja voz – De que te ríes? – Era un completo misterio para Blue el porqué de la risa por parte de Peridot

-Cuando Jasper se libere de su prisión acuática, ustedes estarán acabados – Esta revelación asusto un poco a Blue, pues como sabía que Jasper estaba en el fondo del océano?

-Como sabes de eso? – Inquirió Blue, a lo que Peridot volvió a reír

-Creo que no es tu deber interrogarme, no es así? - Dejo de mirar a Blue, solo para ver las estrellas, esperando a la más mínima oportunidad para salir de ese planeta

La noche para Blue se hizo larga pero valió la pena pues al salir el sol logro ver que Perla estaba saliendo del Templo, este llamo su atención por tener a Peridot a sus pies

-C-Como lo capturaste?! – Dijo sorprendida, estaba viendo a Peridot bajo los pies de Blue

-Je, fue sencillo daba un paseo por la playa cuando vi unas luces verdes, llegue a un campo de maíz y estaba maldiciéndose por no encontrar su nave, le atrape antes que escapara y lo traje hasta aquí – Este explicación dejo un poco incrédula a Perla

- _Cómo es que le resulto tan fácil atraparle?_ \- Pensaba Perla, pues como es posible que ella y Amatista no lograron atraparlo cuando huyo de la guardería, y él no le costó nada

-Perla hay que interrogarlo, parece que sabe de la situación de Jasper y probablemente de su ubicación, te lo encargo – Blue dejo tirado a Peridot en el suelo mientras salía de la casa, camino hasta quedarse mirando el horizonte y el ancho mar, entonces los pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza, donde estará Red? Jasper se separara de Lapis? Y lo más importante, Red intentara atacarlos? Eran muchas cosas para asimilar, de la desesperación tomó una piedra y la lanzo lejos, sintiéndose un poco mejor entro al Templo, solo para encontrarse con Steven tomando un poco de café

-Oh, Hola Blue no te había visto, como estas? – Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al café

-Pues, bien solo pensaba en mi hermano – Blue se acercó a donde estaba el

-Ya veo… bueno yo sé una solución para eso! – Steven tomó otra taza sirviendo un poco de café con leche en ella, dándosela a Blue

-Qué es esto? – Blue intenta oler el líquido que hay en la taza pero no le parece conocido

-Es café, toma un poco y veras como te calma – Las palabras de Steven eran de fiar, confiando en tomar un poco

-Si tú lo dices – Agarro la taza con una mano, pensando que despejaría su mente se lo tomó todo de un sorbo haciendo que empezara a toser un poco por el sabor amargo del mismo

-No se suponía que te lo tomaras de un sorbo, cuando lo haces pasa eso – Steven empezó a reír al ver que Blue seguía tosiendo –Quieres más? – Este solo asintió, siguieron charlando hasta que Steven tuvo que irse, pues tenía una cita con Connie dejando solo a Blue con su café

-Ah, estaba bueno el café – Dijo mientras dejaba la taza en una mesa, pero notó que la taza empezó a temblar, Blue percatándose de esto empezó a mirar el cuadro de Rose y al igual que la taza estaba temblando, así que decidió salir y al hacerlo pudo ver que el mar se había abierto en dos, al acercarse a la división pudo ver que salían tres figuras de debajo del mar y entre ellas se encontraba Red

-Oh, no pensaba encontrarme contigo, hermanito – Red empezó a reír mientras tenía a Lapis atada y a Jasper al lado de el

Blue no logro formar palabra limitándose a sacar su sable con un poco de nerviosismo

-No peleare contigo, solo vengo a buscar algo que necesito y supongo que tú lo tienes, no? – Estas palabras pusieron más nervioso a Blue, pues sabía que hablaba de Peridot

-No te lo entregare! – Red salió de su zona cuando escucho esas palabras

-Así que no lo harás? – Esas palabras sonaron muy intimidantes, pero Blue tendría que superar sus miedos y el momento era ahora

-Exacto! – Salto para cortarlo pero lo evito, Blue se recompuso dándole cortes rápidos y certeros, Red recibía algún que otro corte, pero salto hacia atrás para recuperar el aliento

-Te dije que no quería pelear! Pero me obligaste! – Este tomó el sable y empezaron a atacar, cruzaban las espadas una y otra vez, pero entonces Blue empezó a ser más rápido dándole tajos en el cuerpo y antes de poder atravesarlo Red lo esquivo, dando otro salto alejándose de Blue – No quería hacer esto, pero no hay opción – Tomó un pequeño frasco y lo vertió sobre su gema, esta se tornó morada haciendo que Red empezara a reír alocadamente, después sus ojos se hicieron rojos y de el salía un aura roja

-Qué hiciste?! – Blue estaba atemorizado por su hermano, nunca lo había visto así

-Es un pequeño experimento que logre hacer, pero no está completo así que quería probarlo, ahora! – Corrió rápidamente hacia Blue cortándolo con su nuevo sable color morado oscuro, estos ataques le hacían un gran daño a Blue sintiéndose cada vez más débil, pero en un pequeño intento de alejarse le dio una patada en el rostro a Red que no se la esperaba dejándolo un poco aturdido

-Eres… inestable… por eso he de derrotarte aquí y ahora! – Esta vez blandió la espada de Bill, corrió y empezó a cortar a Red rápidamente los cortes iban de aquí para allá sin darle oportunidad a Red de contraatacar – Hasta aquí llegaste Red! – Lo atravesó de un tajo directo en el pecho, haciendo que este dejara de moverse explotando en una nube de humo morada, pero esta no se desvaneció sino que se esparció a los presentes en ese lugar, alcanzando a Blue, la gema de Red y a Jasper

-Agh, que sucede siento un virus en mi gema – Blue empezó a gritar del dolor

-Esto lo tenía planeado, ese maldito! – A Jasper también le afecto el virus esparcido por el mundo, pero este se resistía al dolor, en eso se regenero Red

-Este poder, es increíble! – La voz de Red parecía la de Malachite, pero más macabra y sus ojos se convirtieron en rojos teniendo ahora unas franjas verticales que empezaban en su frente terminando en la quijada, realmente parecía a Yellow Diamond

-Fue una trampa, no es así?! – Grito Blue mientras veía enojado a Red

-Así es, no podía destruirme a mí mismo porque no funcionaria, además este virus será la próxima generación de gemas poderosas nadie podrá contra nosotros! – Red empezó a reír al obtener su nuevo poder

-Je, no creas… que no te detendremos! – Las risas de Red cesaron

-Pero ahora no puedas contra mí, inténtalo si quieres – Red adopto una posición de pelea retando a Blue

-Si eso quieres! – Salto empezando a cortarle, pero Red no sentía nada parecía que le hacía gracia

-Muy débil! – Le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo mando disparado hacia la casa destruyendo una pared

-No vencerás! – Corrió hacia Red nuevamente intentando darle tajos, pero sus intentos eran en vano Red le devolvía golpe tras golpe

-Ja parece que eres un testarudo cuando no puedes vencer – Red le tomó del cuello estrangulándolo y antes que pudiese desmayarse unos guantes explotaron cerca de este alejando a Blue – Ustedes! Ya verán! – Vio a las gemas en el balcón de la casa, alzo una mano disparando un rayo que al lograr esquivarlo destruyo la pared de la casa – Bah no tengo tiempo para juegos, recuerden cuando quieran vencer tendrán que vérselas con mi poder ilimitado! – Siguió riendo mientras desaparecía junto con Jasper y Lapis, dejando a un muy débil Blue en el suelo

-Que sucedió, porque Red ahora tiene esa forma?! – Preguntaba Perla a Blue agitándolo de los hombros

-Lo siento… Perdónenme fue mi culpa… - La vista de Blue se oscureció y dio a lugar desaparecer en una nube el cuerpo de Blue

* * *

Bueno, les digo que ultimamente me he quedado sin ideas, esto ya lo tenia previsto pero no sabia cuando ponerlo, asi que lo puse y se me ocurrio escuchando la cancion My demons de Starset, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	8. Chapter 8

La Gema Olvidada

Capítulo 8: Lazos de Amistad

Las gemas se encontraban en la sala de lo que quedaba de la casa, Blue ya se había regenerado pero estaba demasiado debilitado por el virus, todo estaba hecho un caos pues todos tenían miedo del nuevo poder de Red

-La casa es un desastre – Las palabras de Blue sacaron de los pensamientos a todos

-Qué? – Perla pregunto – Como es que piensas en la casa en un momento así! –

-Bueno, supongo que Red tendrá que pensar bien en usar sus poderes, pues es un poco inestable así que lo mejor será reconstruir la casa mientras pensamos que hacer, no creen? – Parecía una buena idea, pero las gemas no estaban de acuerdo

-Oh, Vamos chicas reparemos la casa, no tardaremos mucho – La voz de Steven hizo que cambiaran de opinión después de algunos intentos empezaron con las reparaciones

-Hay que tener cuidado con el pulgar – Blue estaba por martillar un clavo para la pared, pero al dar un golpe se lastimo un pulgar soltando un grito de dolor

-Que sucede? – Pregunto Perla exaltada

-Me lastime el pulgar – Decía Blue mientras se veía el pulgar

-Ven Blue, tengo algo para ti – Steven le tomó el pulgar y le puso una vendita en el dedo

-Gracias Steven, pero no creo necesitarla – Blue fue a retirársela pero Steven le dio una mirada suplicante, aunque ya estuviese grande aún tenía una mirada de niño – Bien me la dejare –

-Bien! Sigamos – Siguieron con las reparaciones, Amatista se encontró con un taladro y al notar que funcionaba empezó a perseguir a Steven mientras este gritaba

-Ven Steven, no te dolerá mucho! – Esta reía mientras perseguía a Steven con el taladro, pero no se dio cuenta que con el cable tenía enredada a Perla a lo cual el cable se acabó, el taladro salió disparado hacia Perla dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Amatista, tenemos que terminar con esto y tú solo juegas! – Perla se quejaba de las acciones de Amatista, pero esta no le dio importancia tal parecía que ella había madurado un poco después de su regeneración

Y así siguió el día hasta el final del mismo, ya la casa estaba reparada por completo y por eso Steven decidió salir a comprar una rosquilla acompañado de Blue

-Dime Blue, porque si tú fuiste creado en La Guardería como terminaste siendo una fusión cuando eras solo una gema? – Esta pregunta para Blue era un misterio la respuesta

-Tal vez en mi estancia en el Planeta Madre me ocurrió algo, pero si te soy sincero no conozco la respuesta – Siguieron caminando tranquilamente por la bahía

-Y como conociste a mi madre? – Blue sabía la respuesta como la palma de su mano

-Je, pues al principio yo luche junto a Yellow Diamond – Esto impresiono a Steven – Su forma de pelear, sus movimientos y tácticas, todo en ella era impecable, pero hubo un día que eso cambio, pues descubrió una pequeño virus que contenía una especie de maldición, no supo a quién pertenecía pero vio poder eterno en ello así que decidió usarla en ella misma, sus ataque aunque rápidos y mortales eran predecibles, perdió todo lo que yo admiraba de ella así que los días pasaban y veía como asesinaba cruelmente tanto a humanos como gemas, era doloroso de ver así que decidí formar alianza en secreto con Rose y no era el único habían más gemas que servían a Yellow pero no soportaban ver la masacre que realizaba, todos le proporcionábamos información a Rose, pero un fatídico día Yellow nos descubrió asesinando a cada una de esas gemas, yo logre salvarme pero recuerdo la mirada de aquella gema que pude haber rescatado del cruel destino que le esperaba, así que corrí y corrí hasta llegar donde se encontraba la armada de Rose allí me oculte en nuestro escondite y me separe de Red, bueno ya conoces la historia desde ahí – Steven estaba boquiabierto por el relato de Blue

-Y como era mamá en la guerra? – Esta pregunta dejo un poco desconcertado a Blue, sabia la respuesta pero le acercaban algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Ella… era la mejor guerrera que había conocido, daba piedad a los que la merecían pero algunas veces le costaba destruir gemas pues no le parecía correcto, pero era lo que había que hacer le decía yo, siempre que la veía me hechizaba su rostro que demostraba inocencia y cariño, su larga cabellera parecía una cómoda nube rosada que podría adormilar hasta al más fiero guerrero con el solo tacto del mismo, además era muy inteligente siempre tenía la manera de llevarnos a la victoria, je no puedo creer que por recordar a alguien me ponga así – Blue mantuvo la compostura mientras llegaban a La Gran Rosquilla, al entrar Lars estaba bailando por todo el lugar sin darse cuenta que rápidamente choco contra Blue cayendo al suelo

-Oye! Porque no te fi… - Lars se detuvo al ver quien era, solo se limitó a caminar hasta el mostrador al lado de Sadie – E-en que podemos atenderlo? – Este se sentía un poco intimidado por Blue pero no quería demostrarlo mucho, lo cual no le funcionaba

-Dos rosquillas de chocolate, por favor – Sadie tomó unas cuantas y se las dio embolsadas, inmediatamente Blue les dio el dinero y salió de allí junto a Steven

-Parece que les agradas – Las palabras de Steven no parecía convencerle, pues cada vez que estaba allí no le hablaban

-No lo creo, Steven cada vez que me ven se intimidan, dime tengo algo en el rostro acaso? – Steven negó con la cabeza, en eso este sacaba su rosquilla y le daba un mordisco

-Oye a ti cuando te empezó a gustar la comida? – Dijo Steven mientras se sentaban en un banco cerca del muelle

-Bueno, realmente no lo sé simplemente me gusta su sabor, además me hace sentir uno con la humanidad – Este veía su rosquilla, pero no podía parar de pensar en su hermano y en lo que se había convertido, y lo que más preocupado lo tenía era el pensar si podría regresarlo a la normalidad

-Blue no te preocupes por tu hermano estoy seguro que está bien – Steven posó una mano en el hombro de Blue

-Pero no sabes en lo que se convirtió, parece un demonio o mejor dicho un Diamond – Esto tomó por sorpresa al mitad gema pues las gemas no le habían dicho nada de lo que había pasado – Consiguió hacer el virus que hace invencible a Yellow Diamond y lo que más me preocupa es que yo tengo ese virus dentro de mí, pero no me siento débil es como si mis fuerzas no se agotaran – Blue dejo la rosquilla a un lado mientras se veía las manos, sentía esa fuerza correr por su ser

-Sabes Blue, no debes preocuparte tanto por eso, ya sabremos cómo arreglarte – Steven termino de comerse su rosquilla tras decir esto

-Tienes razón Steven, debo disfrutar el ahora – Se terminó la rosquilla y se levantó del banco – Ven Steven, creo que es hora que les agrade a Sadie y a Lars – Los ojos de Steven se volvieron estrellas y se dirigieron a la Gran Rosquilla nuevamente, al entrar Lars se le quedo viendo a Blue y este se acercó a el – Oye cómo te llamas?

-L-Lars – Este titubeo dejo un poco decepcionado a Blue

-Venga porque me temes? – Blue poso un brazo en el mostrador – Acaso te gusto? – Le guiño un ojo y Lars se sonrojo, no podía aguantar la risa por la actitud del chico de orejas perforadas – Oh, con que es eso? Ya veo, pero a mí me gustan las personas directas, no sé si tu sepas sobre eso, o si? – Lars se acomodó el cuello de la camiseta por el calor, esto hizo que Blue soltara la carcajada junto a Steven haciendo que Lars se apenara

-Q-Que tramaban!? – Lars no soportaba que se rieran de el

-Es que, es que no puedo creer que creías que te coqueteaba! – Siguieron riendo mientras Lars se retiraba al lugar de empleados – Venga Lars! – Este lo persiguió a esa pequeña habitación y al llegar pudo ver un pequeño marco con un collage de fotos de cada vez que iba Blue a la Gran Rosquilla, en ese Marco decía Bienvenido a la ciudad –Esto, es para mí? – Sadie se acercó a él y le dio el marco un poco apenada, pero Blue al sostenerlo la abrazo cariñosamente – Gracias – Sadie le regreso el abrazo, Blue le tendió la mano a Lars para que se uniera al abrazo y lo hizo al terminarlo se quedaron a hablar y a comer rosquillas, cuando se dieron cuenta era ya medianoche y Steven junto a Blue se dirigieron al Templo y este último sosteniendo el marco con cariño, siendo este su primer regalo en toda su vida


	9. Aviso

La Gema Olvidada

Hola a los seguidores de esta historia, quiero decirles que no me estoy sintiendo inspirado para escribir esta historia, es decir siento que no controlo bien a los personajes, su forma de actuar, etc.

Así que probablemente deje esta historia un poco olvidada por esos motivos, además que siento que la trama no está yendo para ningún lado, espero y me entiendan, si quieren que siga escribiendo esta historia háganmelo saber en los reviews, nos vemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 9

La Gema Olvidada

Capítulo 9: Un nuevo habitante

Era una tranquila noche en Ciudad Playa, todos sus habitantes durmiendo plácidamente en sus residencias y al igual en El Templo la tranquilidad reinaba, se encontraban en la casa Steven en su cama roncando y Blue durmiendo en el sillón pues ya pasaban varias noches que no cerraba los ojos un momento

- _Que tranquilidad, me gustaría que fuese así por siempre –_ Pensaba la gema mientras se acomodaba aún más en el sillón y así siguió durmiendo hasta que el sol empezaba a mostrarse iluminando toda la ciudad, así que Blue decidió subir hasta el faro para poder ver toda la ciudad, al subir logro ver que era paz y tranquilidad cuando se dio cuenta una pequeña flor cayo en el hombro de el – Esta parece una flor de Rose, creo que la guardare – La tomó y guardo en su bolsillo, después de contemplar la ciudad por un rato largo decidió volver a la casa, al llegar no había nadie pues parece que habían salido a una misión así que decidió explorar las islas que conectan con el portal, subiéndose a él y saliendo en un rayo de luz llegando a una especie de isla con unas palmeras y en el centro de la misma había un oasis, corrió hasta allí y salto dentro mientras nadaba con total naturalidad

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en las afueras de Ciudad Playa**

-Te lo aseguro aquí tendremos fama, una pequeña ciudad de ingenuos que gastaran su dinero para oírte cantar! – Un hombre de tez blanca de cabellera café mientras conducía una camioneta

-Eso espero, me gustaría que fuese mucha gente – Una chica se encontraba en la parte trasera de la camioneta, esta tenía un hermoso cabello dorado y ojos azules

-Yo igual, recuerda nuestro contrato un sesenta por ciento de las ganancias son mías y si no hay triunfo aquí nos iremos a otra ciudad, así que no te encariñes con nadie por allá Erika – El hombre no apartaba la vista del camino mientras reía, pues al fin tendría la fama que siempre añoro y esa chica era su boleto dorado

-Claro Marty Jr. – La chica se recostó en una pared de la camioneta, mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar del viaje

* * *

 **Con las Gemas**

-Chicas está bien que hayamos dejado a Blue en casa? Creo que hubiese sido buena idea que nos acompañara – Steven tenía la espada de Rose enfundada y amarrada en la espalda pues los entrenamientos de Perla le habían sido de mucha ayuda con la espada

-Steven aunque él sea una gema se merece un descanso, acaba de perder a él ser que más tiempo lleva con el – Garnet hablaba mientras caminaba delante del grupo de gemas, pues ella podría decir que es difícil perder a quien se le había confiado la fusión

-Ya veo… Guao! Que es esto! – El joven grito sorprendido al ver un gran especie de Templo parecido al que está en Ciudad Playa

-Este era un viejo punto de reunión de las Gemas de Cristal, aquí venían las gemas en proceso de regeneración, pero quedo olvidado al cambiarse el lugar de la batalla y según la nave de Peridot sigue activo algún portal que misteriosamente no pudimos acceder, por eso tuvimos que tomar el camino largo – La explicación de Perla impresiono a Steven, pero siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, Garnet activo la puerta y al entrar solo había un gran salón a oscuras lo único que se podía divisar era una pequeña mesa que estaba iluminada por una especie de foco, al acercarse no tenía nada en especial y no le prestaron mucha atención tal parecía que Perla aun recordaba cómo funcionaba el lugar y activo las luces del salón, cuando tuvieron la suficiente iluminación lograron ver gemas hechas polvo y esqueletos con armaduras encima pues tal parecía que ahí permanecieron hasta el día de hoy los valientes que lucharon en la guerra

Steven se acercó a una pared y pudo ver una especie de palanca – Que es esto? – Al bajarla empezó a sonar una alarma y una voz que decía "Alarma de intruso" repetidamente, y se abrieron cuatro puertas que de allí salieron gemas corruptas pero con formas humanoides pero no tenían rostros pues eran totalmente de color negro el cuerpo de estas, el grupo de Gemas se sorprendió y asusto pero no podían dejarse vencer ante estas pobres gemas que sufrieron la corrupción

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la isla**

Blue se encontraba flotando pacíficamente en el oasis, cuando le dio por tomar algo se subió a una palmera y tomó un coco cuando bajo de ella con una mano partió el coco a la mitad tomándose el agua que contenía, después de haber despejado su mente decidió volver al templo y al llegar aún se encontraba la casa vacía pero logro escuchar que tocaban la puerta, cuando reviso a ver quién era un hombre de cabello café

-Hola, necesito ayuda pues voy a dar un concierto aquí en la playa – Blue se extrañó la pregunta

-Concierto? – Marty Jr. Bufo ante la respuesta de Blue

-Pues claro, ya sabes dónde alguien canta – El joven representante estaba un poco fastidiado por la ignorancia de la gema

-Oh, ya veo y tú vas a ser quien cante? – Marty rio ante la pregunta de Blue

-Si supiera cantar no estaría aquí chico – Esto dejo con otra duda a la gema

-Entonces quien lo hará? –

-Pues en realidad es mi arma secreta, tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo – El humano se retiró de allí haciéndole saber a Blue que tenía que irse

-Esto… ok nos vemos – Blue volvió a la casa y como no tenía nada que hacer decidió dormir hasta que llegaran las gemas

* * *

 **En algún lugar, con las Gemas de Cristal**

-Estas cosas no paran de multiplicarse! –Perla grito irritada mientras seguía cortando más y más gemas corruptas, entonces nadie más que Steven logro ver que una de todas las que había tenía una gema, Steven se abrió camino hasta ella y dio un salto cortando la gema por la mitad haciendo que todos los clones desaparecieran instantáneamente

-Bien hecho Steven – Garnet felicito al chico mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, este se retorció un poco pero le regreso una sonrisa a la fusión y está a el

-Creo que es hora de volver, el pobre Blue – Amatista hablo en voz baja al final, pero Perla la escucho

-Que dijiste, Amatista? – Perla hablo con un tono un poco burlón, a lo cual Amatista negó lo que dijo mientras estaba un poco sonrojada, así volvieron a la casa pero al llegar ya era de noche – Blue! – La gema morada le llamo pero no respondió, tal parecía que no se encontraba en casa – Donde estará? –

* * *

 **En la playa**

Erika estaba preparándose para el concierto, tomó una guitarra que en el clavijero tenia escritas las letras ZX y a un lado de la chica había una batería electrónica, está decidida empezó su canción

 **Por favor colocar la canción _Rising Hope - Fandub español latino - Saki!_ Para tener un mejor efecto en la escena, solo para los que quieran**

-La esperanzas hoy renacerán! – Esto sorprendió un poco a Blue, la voz de ella era sorprendente –  
En este mundo que día a día se ha sumergido en la oscuridad  
Es cada vez mas duro cortar el odio y el rencor que nos rodean.  
Y todo se ha vuelto tan confuso ya no entiendo mi alrededor  
Como en un laberinto estoy  
Mi mente confundida y mi resolución  
Pay attention! Hey, que quieres? Watch your step now  
Todo ahora ya me da igual  
Are you serious? No no no, don't worry, 1, 2, 3!  
Mas y mas me consume la emoción.

Aun si yo no puedo ver con claridad puedo decirte que igual, puedes confiar en mi, iré, yo avanzare.  
En esta oscuridad, aun puedo oír la eterna señal.

Aun si sola estoy y no puedo pelear, aun si no hay nada mas  
Siempre un nuevo día resurgirá  
Aun si no puedo hacer la magia realidad, yo seguiré intentando  
Este deseo cumplir, quiero ver un mundo nuevo junto a ti.  
Aun si quiero llorar  
Aun si siento que ya no me puedo levantar  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán

Pero pero, siempre sigue, no hay una solución  
(where's the solution) si ya no lo quieres solo vamos  
C'mon now hurry up! C'mon  
Si nada de eso te ha servido solo deséchalo  
Las penas valen menos que el polvo  
Deja que tu alma se libere y ruja como un animal.  
La decisión ahora solo mia será  
Dejaré que me guie solo mi corazón.

Mi voz se escuchaba sola diciendo "aun quiero luchar"  
No importa lo que puedan decir  
No hay forma- de analizar este sentimiento en forma racional.

Escúchame, después de tanto meditar ahora sé que viviré  
Con la fuerza que me diste, hasta el final  
Ya no quiero saber, si fue real o un engaño, porque ya es parte de mí.

"Que es el amor?" "Porque aún no soy la mejor?" "Que es lo que duele en mi interior?"  
Hasta el día de hoy yo no lo sé  
Y cada vez, obtengo una sola verdad, real e inalterable:  
"No importa nada más, porque hare ese futuro realidad"

Aun si esta soledad me pudiera asfixiar  
Aun si no puedo huir más  
Perseguiré un nuevo mañana hoy  
Aun si no puedo hacer la magia realidad, yo seguiré intentando  
Este deseo cumplir, el futuro que queremos está aquí.  
Dame tu mano hoy, sigamos avanzando hacia un mundo mejor.  
Las esperanzas hoy renacerán  
Y no la sueltes más, a esa ilusión!.

 **Aquí debió haber terminado la canción, puse la letra porque no tenía ninguna acción para este momento (gracias para los que se tomaron la molestia de buscar la canción)**

La chica termino la canción y se entristeció un poco al no ver a nadie cerca para poderla oír cantar, solo un aplauso lento pero sonoro se escuchó al final de donde estaban todas las sillas, la chica levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Blue y ella emocionada se sentó en la mesa de mercancías esperando a que el llegara y así lo hizo Blue tomó un disco de ella – El renacer de las esperanzas? – La chica se quedó un poco impresionada por la mirada de Blue

– Esto… así es! Este mundo hay que cambiar con las nuevas esperanzas – Los ojos de la chica relucieron tras decir esto

-Qué lindo poema – La gema le regalo una sonrisa y esta al verla se sonrojo un poco

-Oh, si quieres puedes llevártelo y vienen con una camiseta, solo tengo pequeñas espera y te doy una de tu talla… - Corrió hasta la camioneta y al abrir las puertas de la parte trasera salió Marty Jr. Con una chica de cabello largo y negro que traía puesta la chaqueta de cuero de este

-Dime como fue tu concierto? – El representante tenía en sus brazos a la chica con la que estaba en la camioneta

-Pues bien, llego una sola persona al… oh espera que le tengo que dar una camiseta, gratis – Al tomarla y voltear a ver a Blue este ya había desaparecido dejándola sorprendida


	11. Chapter 11

La Gema Olvidada

Capítulo 10: Sentimientos encontrados

-Como que gratis? Tenemos un trato y dime donde hay un sesenta por ciento en nada? – El representante se acercó a ella peligrosamente

-No volverá a ocurrir, lo juro – Erika mantuvo distancia de él, con un poco de miedo

-Yo sé que no, pues nos iremos de esta ciudad tan lenta con dirección a Nueva York – Este se fue del lugar dejando sola a la joven chica, y ella por curiosidad se puso en búsqueda de aquel chico que fue a su concierto, caminó y caminó por aquella pequeña ciudad sin éxito de encontrarlo regresando así a la playa y ahí tuvo un pequeño impulso de revisar al fondo de la playa donde se ubicaba esa montaña, cuando llego allí logro ver una casa al pie de la extraña montaña con forma de mujer y al acercarse un poco temerosa se paró en seco frente a las escaleras mientras que en su mente había una lucha de subir o regresar por donde vino pero ya había avanzado mucho como para retroceder, logro llegar frente a aquella puerta y con miedo toco la puerta siendo recibida por una chica de baja estatura de piel morada

-Qué quieres? – Amatista saco de sus pensamientos a Erika al decirle aquellas palabras, mientras que la chica no podía articular ninguna

-Esto… Yo… - Respiro hondo para poder hablar – Busco a un chico de cabello azul! – La chica cerró los ojos de la vergüenza

-Te refieres a Blue? – Estas palabras dejaron un poco desconcertadas a la gema, para que buscaría una humana a su chico? Pero al pensar en eso se sonrojo un poco, no era tiempo para pensar tenía que sacar a la chica – Esto… Él no está por los momentos regrese pronto! – El plan de Amatista estaba casi completo de no ser porque Blue se percató de que la chica estaba allí

-Erika! – Este evito que se fuera saliendo de la casa hasta donde estaba ella – A dónde vas? – Las palabras de Blue la dejaron desconectada del mundo por unos segundos

-La conoces?! – La gema se interpuso entre ambos al notar que Blue la conocía

-Pues dio un concierto en la playa y no pude evitar ir – En eso salieron Perla y Garnet

-Quien es ella? – Pregunto Garnet calmadamente al gem

-Es Erika y es cantante, tienen que oírla alguna vez – Las palabras de Blue hizo que Perla le diera una mirada de preocupación a Garnet y esta se la regreso

-Oh y ten tu camiseta, es la que viene con el disco gratis – Esto aumento más la preocupación de las tres gemas

-Gracias, la adoro – La camiseta tenía un color negro y en el centro decía "Erika" en color azul, mientras que en la parte de atrás tenía las letras "ZX" en rojo y azul, el chico al ver la prenda impresionado decidió colocársela – Disculpa la pregunta, pero podrías contarnos algo? Es que se te da muy bien –

-Pues ya conoces una de mis canciones, estoy preparando varias para mi próximo concierto… Se me había olvidado, que hora es?! – Perla sintió un deja vu al escuchar esa pregunta – No importa, es que tengo que ir a un gran concierto en una gran ciudad y no renuncie a la universidad para nada –

-Cómo? – Ya la situación para Perla estaba dando miedo, no creía que eso ocurriera dos veces

-Me tengo que ir, un gusto conocerlos y especialmente a ti Blue – Le dio un abrazo y se fue rápidamente, el chico quedo hechizado por aquella mujer que tenía una voz angelical pero al ella irse la gemas decidieron hablar con el

* * *

 **Dentro de la casa**

-Blue como te podemos decir esto – Perla intentaba ser lo más sutil posible, ella y Garnet lo miraban mientras este estaba sentado en el sillón mientras que Amatista estaba dándoles la espalda en la cocina

-No la puedes volver a ver! – Amatista fue directa, pero no tuvo mucha explicación a lo cual le dolió a Blue

-A qué se refiere?! – Este se levantó un poco confundido por aquella revelación

-Es que, disculpa Blue pero ella es humana y como todos ellos tienen una corta vida, no creemos que soportes el dolor de perderla – Para Blue las palabras de Perla no le fueron sensatas, o al menos no para el

-Lo sé! Pero yo no quiero llegar a tanto con ella solo una amistad, nada más – Y así siguieron discutiendo Perla y Blue por eso mientras que Amatista soltaba lágrimas en un llanto callado por el nudo de su garganta y Garnet al no soportar más la situación decidió hablar

-Blue nosotras te decimos esto es por tu bien, ya perdimos a Rose por esto y no queremos perderte a ti por la misma razón, se racional y piensa por qué la Rose que conociste no está aquí – Estas palabras desconcertaron a Blue, tenía razón pues él había ignorado por completo el porqué de que Steven tenía el escudo de Rose, o eso parecía

* * *

 **En las afueras de Ciudad Playa**

-Ya veras, en esta ciudad conseguiremos la fama que tanto anhelamos – Marty Jr. Conducía la camioneta mientras que Erika estaba acostada sobre un colchón en medio de la camioneta y tenía alrededor de ella las camisetas, cds y unas particulares chaquetas largas de color algunas de color azul y otras de color rojo

-Si hubieses visto a ese chico, creo que hasta tu siendo hombre te enamorarías de el – Esta tenía su guitarra sobre ella

-Aquí vamos, dime como era el – Dijo un poco fastidiado mientras seguía manejando

-Tenía el cabello de color azul y vestía de manera muy informal, pero lo más importante eran sus ojos azules como el cielo – Erika se sonrojaba un poco pensando en el

-Bah, para que te concentras en un solo hombre si puedes tener muchos más –

-Marty los hombres son solo personas – Le respondió un poco fastidiada

-Créeme, sigue mis consejos y obtendrás todo lo que deseas –

-Y si deseara volver? – Erika se sentó en el colchón

-Que! – Este volteo la mirada hacia la chica, molesto

-Y si quisiera volver y estar con él! –

-A nadie le importan tus sentimientos Erika! Solo están haciendo que pierdas de vista lo que realmente importa! – Este soltó las manos del volante para tomarla de los hombros sacudiéndola de lado a lado sin darse cuenta que venía un camión en frente

-Cuidado Marty! – Este regreso rápidamente las manos hacia el volante girándolo bruscamente evitándolo forzosamente haciendo que todas las cosas quedaran regadas por toda la camioneta, y Erika del susto empezó a respirar pesadamente pero aun no terminaba de discutir – Porque tú siempre decides lo que es importante? – Le dijo con una mirada desafiante

-Porque soy tu representante y tu apenas un aspirante a ser cantante te llevare lejos de esta ciudad y vas a tocar y te va a gustar, tal vez me hagas ganar dinero para variar – Esto colmó la paciencia de Erika

-Sal de mi camioneta – Tomó un bate que tenía a un lado

-Siéntate hermana – Marty Jr. Tenía los ojos cerrados del stress

-Te dije que salieras de mi camioneta! – Golpeo con el bate el tablero de la camioneta, asustando al representante haciéndolo salir de la misma y Erika tomó el volante y acelero en ruta de regreso a la ciudad

-Que estás haciendo? Cometes un gran error! – Grito Marty Jr. Pero la chica ya se encontraba lejos

Ella decidió seguir acelerando conduciendo con velocidad hasta llegar frente a la casa en la playa, corrió hasta el balcón y tocar la puerta – Oye estas ahí? Puedo tocar una canción para ti ahora, se me acaba de ocurrir una canción! – Se alejó un poco de ella y se colocó bien su guitarra – Esto es para ti Blue! – empezó a tocar las notas en su guitarra

 **Aquí colocar la canción que canto Greg para Rose al volver de la discusión con Marty (capítulo 50 de la primera temporada)**

-Crees en el destino? Cierra los ojos sigue mi camino – Esta sin dejar de cantar empezó a ver al cielo, el canto llegaba de forma natural – como lograste llegar? Al mundo real – empezó a caminar al estar frente a la puerta cantando con los ojos cerrados y a todo pulmón – Que me estás haciendo a mí! – Cuando menos se dio cuenta Blue abrió la puerta encontrándose con Erika de frente

 **Gracias para los que buscaron la canción, se los agradezco**

-Llevas puesta mí, camiseta – Se detuvo al ver el rostro de preocupación de Blue

-Por favor, vete – Estas palabras dejaron a Erika apenada

-Ah, lo siento te estoy…-

-Eres tan linda y yo realmente quiero estar contigo – Salió de la casa y cerró la puerta – Pero tu vida es corta y tienes sueños, no dejare que renuncies a todo por mí – Este quiso entrar a la casa nuevamente, pero la chica evito que este lo hiciera tomándolo por el brazo y al voltear a verla su cabello le cubría el rostro

-Bueno, eso será un problema – Esto dejo confundido a Blue – Tu eres todo lo que quiero! – Ahora Blue estaba sorprendido no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero fue abrazado rápidamente por Erika y este correspondió el abrazo


	12. Chapter 12

La Gema Olvidada

Capítulo 11: Tristes recuerdos

Era un día tranquilo en Ciudad Playa, a excepción que ese día estaba frio no como el calor habitual y así los habitantes de aquella ciudad podrían disfrutar de un chocolate caliente con rosquillas, por lo que el lugar abrió desde temprano

-Será mejor que le lleve un chocolate caliente a Erika, debe tener frio – Blue se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta, pero al acercarse Amatista se interpuso

-A dónde vas? – Pregunto un poco "desinteresada" sobre donde se dirigía el gem

-Esto… iba a comprar rosquillas, si eso a comprar rosquillas – No quería decirle la verdad sobre con quien iba a encontrarse

-En serio? Genial quiero dos de chocolate con chispas de colores, por favor! – Amatista abrazo al chico agradeciéndole – Y no tardes – Se lanzó hacia el sofá para dormir un rato

- _Que hare? –_ Se preguntaba un poco nervioso Blue mientras salía de la casa, decidió tomar un camino largo para poder pensar en que hacer – Ya se! – Se paró en seco concentrándose y rápidamente salió de su gema un holograma parecido a el – Gracias nuevos poderes – El verdadero Blue camino hasta La Gran Rosquilla y compro dos rosquillas junto con dos chocolates calientes, salió de allí y se reencontró con su holograma – Ten, son las dos rosquillas que pidió Amatista dáselas y evita tener contacto con ella, sé que no eres muy inteligente al ser solo un holograma, entendido? – Este solo asintió y se llevó las rosquillas hasta la casa – Bueno, es tiempo de ir con Erika – Con ambas bebidas en mano llego hasta la camioneta de aquella chica, la cual estaba mirando un costado de la misma pensativa – Hola Erika –

-Oh, Hola Blue discúlpame, es que estaba distraída – Estaba un poco apenada por haber estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos

-No tienes que disculparte, ten te traje un chocolate caliente – Erika lo acepto muy agradecida dándole un buen sorbo a su bebida

-Gracias, lo necesitaba – Le dio un abrazo de improvisto haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco – Es un poco extraño que haga frio por aquí, no es así? –

-Tienes razón, nunca había visto algo así – Decía Blue mientras veía como un poco de nieve caía – Y dime en que pensabas al ver este cacharro? –

-Disculpa pero no es un cacharro, es la camioneta – El gem se disculpó ante su ignorancia a lo cual Erika rio un poco – Parece que has estado congelado sin saber del mundo –

-Más o menos – Dijo en voz baja para que no le escuchase

-Pues bueno, pensaba en pintar mi camioneta en un estilo único, es decir tener algo único porque este color gris no me gusta – Se quedó viendo la camioneta otro rato mientras daba sorbos a su chocolate, pero en un momento empezó a temblar

-Tienes frio? Si quieres entramos a tu camioneta – Erika asintió y caminaron hasta la parte de atrás del auto para abrir dos puertas dejando ver el interior de la misma, así entraron cerrando las puertas sentándose en el colchón – Vaya frio, no?

-Así es – Hablo con dificultad por el temblar de sus labios que evitaban que articulara bien las palabras

-No tienes con que abrigarte? Deberías conseguirte algo para el frio – Mientras Blue buscaba algo, Erika se acercaba a el lentamente posando su cabeza en el pecho de él y su cuerpos juntándose – Q-Que h-haces? – Pregunto nervioso y con un sonrojo de color azul haciendo que su rostro se tornara casi azul por completo

-Tengo frio y tú me das calor, gracias – Se hundió más en el cuerpo del gem, este dejo el chocolate por ahí y abrazo a Erika dándole calor así soltando una pequeña lagrima pues una vez en su vida sentía que la querían quedándose así dormida

- _Su cabello es tan suave y blanco como la nieve –_ Blue acariciaba el corto cabello de Erika mientras la observaba dormida, le parecía un ángel

* * *

 **En los sueños de Erika**

-Qué? Quieres llorar? Ja eres miedosa y débil – Decía un chico frente a ella

-Cómo es que puede ser tu hermana? – Otro chico le hablo a Marty Jr. Pero de niño

-Ella no es mi hermana – Este se dio la vuelta y camino lejos de ella seguido de los otros niños mientras se reían de ella, permaneciendo sentada en el suelo llorando después de un rato se levantó y camino hasta su casa al llegar su padre estaba ebrio golpeando a su madre, está por evitarlo corrió y le golpeo en la espalda así el volteando a verla para propinarle un golpe en el rostro

-Vete a tu cuarto! – Le grito entre tambaleos mientras ella con miedo corrió hasta las escaleras para subir y entrar a su habitación cerrando con llave la puerta, seguido de eso se sentó en una esquina a llorar escuchando como su padre insultaba a su madre sin ella poder hacer nada…

-Hermana no entres a casa – Le dijo un chico de alta estatura y pelo blanco, en ese momento Erika tenía el cabello negro y ya tenía 17 años

-Pero Matt…-

-No lo hagas, por favor yo me encargare de mi padre es imperdonable lo que le hizo a nuestra madre y Marty Jr. No hará nada, solo confía en mi – Le dio la espalda a Erika para entrar a la casa y como siempre su padre estaba borracho sentado frente al televisor, Matt lo confronto y ambos empezaron a darse golpes muriendo los dos en el acto, aquel acontecimiento salió en el noticiero pero poco a poco se fue olvidando esa noticia y en el entierro tuvo solo la presencia de Erika, lo que más le dio enojo es que los enterrasen cerca y después de aquel sufrimiento de ver a su hermano mayor siendo enterrado a tan joven edad, caminó bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a casa…

-Lo siento señorita, sus calificaciones no son las apropiadas para esta universidad – Erika se limitó a llegar a su apartamento sentándose a llorar, se sentía débil e inútil todo el tiempo y nada podía hacer para remediarlo, siempre fallaba, lo hizo al intentar ayudar a su madre, lo hizo dejando a su hermano solo contra su padre, lo hizo al decepcionar el deseo de su madre de entrar a una universidad pues ella nunca lo logro, se dirigió a su baño para mirarse al espejo y se dio cuenta de que lo que decían era verdad

-Soy igual que mi madre – Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular, tomó un tinte de cabello color blanco y cambiando así de color su cabello, vio unas tijeras las tomó empezando a cortarse el cabello teniéndolo ahora hasta los hombros, al verse nuevamente era otra persona y el recuerdo de su madre en aquel rostro era borroso y ya con 21 años decidió dedicarse a la música, su hermano menor Marty Jr. Decidió ser su representante y ambos compraron una camioneta junto con mucha mercancía dirigiéndose hasta Ciudad Playa, de ahí el recuerdo es más brillante pues fue el momento de mostrar su valor y aunque tardíamente lo logro tomando sus propias decisiones regresando a la ciudad para estar con Blue, hasta lo que le diera la vida…

Así una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pues había hecho lo correcto por primera vez y fue para bien…

* * *

 **Lectores/as les tengo un aviso, les pido su opinión de si les gustaría que le cambie el nombre al fic, el nombre que pensé fue en La gema de la espada, dejen su opinión en el review.**

 **PD: Si les soltó una lagrimita escriban en el review, "Inunde mi casa con lágrimas", nos vemos pronto**


	13. Chapter 13

La Gema Olvidada

Capítulo 12: El monstruo bajo tierra parte 1

Aún seguía esa tierna escena, Blue abrazando a Erika con mucho cariño mientras esta dormía, pero en El Templo el clon llegaba por fin

-Al fin llegas, gracias – Amatista le da un abrazo a él clon mientras este se queda quieto, la gem se separa y toma las donas junto al chocolate caliente, comiéndose todo y vaso después tomó las donas comiéndose una pero al tomar la otra y verla con detenimiento tenia chispas de colores en vez de chocolate – Oye Blue, te dije que chispas de chocolate, no de colores – El clon se quedó pensando en que decir, pues servía para luchar pero no para problemas racionales

-Em… Yo… - Trataba de formular palabras, pero Amatista al darse cuenta de que era falso lo golpeo y al ver que desapareció se enojó saliendo corriendo a buscarlo, cuando encontró lo camioneta quito de un golpe las puertas traseras y se encontró con Blue contándole chistes a Erika y está riendo, pero al llegar la gem estos se quedaron callados

-Qué piensas que!... haces Blue – Se reprimió tratando de sonar calmada

-Pues como estaba haciendo frio quise saber cómo estaba nuestra invitada – Respondió inocentemente

-Podemos hablar?, a solas – Esta última frase la dijo de regañadientes, Blue se asustó un poco e hizo lo que Amatista le pido, no sin antes decirle a Erika que volvería pronto – Blue, recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando ella llego? – Amatista le daba la espalda a Blue

-Sí, lo recuerdo pero no quiero eso con Erika, solo es una amistad – El gem le replico a Amatista, acercándosele un poco

-Eso nos dijo Rose, y mira como termino – Estaba a punto de romper en llanto

-Amatista… es que ella no quiere nada conmigo, confía en mi – Le tomó de los hombros mientras esta seguía de espaldas

-Hasta cuándo? Dime y confiare en tu palabra – Blue estaba sin palabras, no sabría que decirle y así quedo en silencio – Eso pensaba – Caminó sin rumbo alejándose de Blue y este quedando con mucho que pensar

-Blue ven, por favor – Este le hizo caso entrando a la camioneta – Amatista dice que no podemos… ya sabes – Blue solo asintió mirando al suelo – Entiendo, pero nosotros los humanos llega un momento donde tenemos la necesidad de tener descendencia, tal vez aun no tenga la necesidad pero no sé en el futuro que suceda, lo único es que no quiero perderte – Erika se acercó y lo abrazo mientras este recibía el abrazo

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en El Templo**

-Oye Garnet, alguna señal de lo que este causando esta oleada de frio? – Pregunto Steven mientras entraba a la habitación de la fusión

-Qué? – Esto dejo un poco desconcertada a Garnet, pues jamás había escuchado a Steven preguntándole acerca de lo que ocurra y tan serio – Digo, por los momentos no he recibido señales de que haya sido Red y con eso estamos seguros, tal vez sea una gema como la del aire de aquella vez pero no sabemos de dónde este atacando – Dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Ya veo, iré a investigar – Este salió de allí caminando en dirección a la ciudad, llego al lugar donde trabaja Peedee con su padre, cuando llegó lo llamo pero nadie respondió y decidió saltar el mostrador entrando al lugar encontrándose que estaban congelados todos ahí pero aún se encontraban vivos – Que sucede? – Salió de allí y se dirigió a la pizzería pero al intentar abrir la puerta estaba congelada, así que saco la espada de su gema y rompió el vidrio de un azote pero también estaban congelados – Vaya, a-aquí sí que hace f-frio – Steven salió rápido de allí, encontrándose con un ya adulto Ronaldo

-Hola Steven, también investigando este extraño fenómeno climático? – Dijo este con su móvil tomando fotos al cielo y los lugares congelados, mientras el gem guardaba su espada

-Eh? Pues sí, podría decirse que si y que haces? – Pregunto al verlo tomando fotos a todo

-Este es evidencia de los Diamantes, que no lo ves? Quieren introducirnos en otra era de hielo para poder dominarnos – Steven ahora si estaba confundido – Mi joven amigo, algún día podrás entender lo que sucede – Así Ronaldo siguió con lo suyo dejando a Steven, el cual siguió investigando

* * *

 **En El Templo**

Se encontraban hablando Perla y Amatista en la sala, se puede apreciar que Amatista estaba un poco triste

-El solo piensa en estar con ella, estoy segura que un día ya no estará él y será remplazado con un o una mitad gema y mitad humano – Perla sabia como se sentía, pues ella no pudo predecir lo que pasaría con Rose

-Mi pequeña, sé que lo amas pero él debe elegir su camino pues cada quien tiene derecho a ser libre, o eso pensaba Rose –

-Pero no quiero perderlo, se irá para siempre y me dices que no puedo hacer nada – Amatista rompió en llanto mientras hablaba

-Eso pensaba yo con Rose, pero un día tuvimos una charla me dijo cosas que me dolieron, pero que eran ciertas pues y lo recuerdo muy bien, " _No decidas el destino de nadie, pues no hay mejor sentimiento que el de ser libre tanto de pensamiento como de ser, espero y lo entiendas Perla"_ Y ahora lo entiendo Amatista, espero poder haberte ayudado – Se levantó sin más y se fue, dejando a una pensativa Amatista

* * *

 **Con Steven**

-Pero que sucede? Tal vez deba investigar lejos de ciudad playa, León! – Grito para rápidamente encontrarse frente a aquel animal de color rosado – Bien, vamos! – Empezó a correr encima del antes mar que ahora era hielo, León corrió y corrió pero no encontraban nada – De donde está atacando esta gema?, me rindo no sé dónde está! – El gran animal estaba por dar media vuelta y regresar, de no ser porque ambos vieron un hoyo entre lo que es el océano y tomando valor, Steven le dijo a León que se quedara entrando así el en el hoyo – Vaya a-aquí sí que ha-hace frio – Steven se tomó de los brazos pero escucho un rugido al fondo de algo parecido una cueva que es donde se encontraba,

 **Por favor colocar la musica de Chrono Trigger - World Revolution - Lavos 2nd Form, la pueden buscar en youtube, es solo para ambientar, ok?**

invoco su espada y escudo caminando dentro de aquel lugar encontrándose con un gigantesco monstruo este tenía cuatro brazos, dos sosteniendo algo parecido a unos tubos pero hechos de piel y los otros dos totalmente estirados hacia los lados dejando ver su monstruoso cuerpo, y con dos ojos mirando fijamente a Steven y en su frente tenía su gema de color azul ( **para mas detalles buscar en google imágenes Lavos 2nd Form** ) –A si que eres tu el que estaba provocando la congelación? Si es así te acabare! – Steven tras decir esto el monstruo soltó un grito que asusto un poco a Steven pero ya había avanzado mucho para acobardarse, así que corrió en dirección a el cortándole el cuerpo con rápidos movimientos y aquella monstruosidad al reaccionar grito con una voz totalmente deformada:

-LLAMARADA DE SOMBRA INFERNAL! – Tras gritar así, el monstruo unió energía de sus ambos brazos cambiando su gema de color azul a rojo disparando de esta un rayo del mismo color a el suelo sin darle a Steven, pero de un momento a otro todo se prendió en fuego empezando a ser lastimado por el fuego y al detenerse ya no estaba envuelto en llamas pero muy herido

-Vaya ataque, me duele todo! – Cayo de rodillas poniendo su escudo encima de el – Que hago? – Se estaba quedando sin ideas, y al ver al monstruo este golpeo sus pectorales haciendo que se abrieran dejando ver unos hoyos que cargaban energía para lanzar el golpe de gracia

-PUERTAS DE LA FATALIDAD ABIERTAS! -

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas disculpen la demora de este capitulo, es que me quede estancado en una parte que no sabia que hacer y cuando Steven se encuentra con el monstruo no sabia a cual usar, asi que me lo pense mucho para que no quede mal, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente

PD: Aprovecho de decirles que ya cambie el resumen y el titulo del fic a uno mas decente (a mi parecer) nos vemos


	14. Chapter 14

La Gema en La Espada

Capítulo 13: El monstruo bajo tierra y el Red Nightmare parte 2

 **Por favor aquí dejar todavía el audio de Lavos 2nd form – World Revolution**

-PUERTAS DE LA FATALIDAD ABIERTAS! – Steven al estar preparado para recibir el ataque sin darse cuenta que León entro rápidamente lanzando un rugido creando un portal para que el ataque no los lastimase

 **En Ciudad Playa**

-Pobre Amatista, me disculpare con ella si eso hare cuando llegue al Templo – Blue iba caminando pensando en su plan cuando de repente esquiva unos rayos del cielo y la explosión que vino después – Woa! Pero que fue eso! – Al mirar al cielo logro ver el portal y al gran monstruo dentro de el – Pero que es eso?! Iré a ver – Sin dudar dio un gran salto hacia el portal dirigiéndose directamente contra el monstruo y empuñando su sable le dio un corte en el brazo haciendo que este diera un rugido de dolor

-Blue! – Dice Steven con felicidad pues estaba salvado

-Steven? Que haces aquí! – Grito el gem al verlo contra aquel enemigo – Tu no podrás contra el

-Eh? Acaso sabes lo que es? – Steven se encontraba confundido

-Pues claro, su nombre es Lavos y fue invocado por Red – El monstruo conocido como Lavos se reincorporo mirando con rabia a Blue

-Cómo es que?... –

-No hay tiempo, te necesito conmigo Steven! – Este solo asintió y se acercó a Blue empuñando con algo de miedo la espada de Rose – Listo? – Este volvió a asentir – Muy bien, ahora como lo practicamos! Corte X! – Ambos tomaron distancia y dieron un salto acercándose al brazo izquierdo de Lavos y al llegar ambos cruzaron entre si dejando un rastro en X de lo rápido que iban, el monstruo al recibir el ataque el brazo se esfumo dejándolo con el derecho y el cuerpo

-PUERTAS DE LA FATALIDAD ABIERTAS! – Antes de que este disparase los rayos de sus pectorales Steven y Blue le empezaron a atacar al cuerpo y Lavos no logro hacer el ataque

-Bien hecho Steven, Ahora Espiral! – Steven se subió a los hombros de Blue de pie y ambos en conjunto empezaron a girar, acercándose al brazo derecho de Lavos dándole cortes de parte de ambos al girar a tal velocidad y al volver a su posición el brazo de este se desvaneció igualmente, Lavos se encontraba debilitado y su respiración era dificultosa

-Preparado Blue? –

-Siempre Steven! –

-Sword Stream! – Gritaron al unísono mientras saltaban y en el aire ambos unieron sus espadas, la espada de Rose tenía el aura de la de Blue y el sable de Blue tenía la forma de la espada de Rose, al caer atravesaron a Lavos dejándole un gran hoyo en el pecho, este dio un grito de dolor y hubo una especie de flash que dejo sin visión a Steven y a Blue, para cuando podían ver escucharon un grito parecido al de Lavos pero un poco más agudo y al voltear estos vieron a algo más mórbido que lo que fue la anterior forma de Lavos

 **Buscar en google imágenes Lavos Core, es que no sé cómo explicarlo tiene muchos detalles, gracias para los que lo buscan**

Steven y Blue estaban listos para otra pelea, pero sin previo aviso detrás del nuevo Lavos apareció un portal del cual salió Red – Vaya, vaya parece que lograron llegar al núcleo de una de mis creaciones – Decía este mientras los veía frente a frente

-Parece que creaste la monstruosidad que tanto anhelabas – Blue estaba enfurecido, sabía cuál era la única forma de crear a Lavos y tan poderoso

-Si pero no fue sencillo, tu sabes bien lo que necesite y con la ayuda de Peridot fue casi un juego – Este empezó a reír alocadamente

-Como te atreviste a profanar trozos de gemas tanto de la rebelión como de los servidores de Yellow Diamond para tus viles planes hermano, no sabes con lo que juegas – Tenia demasiada rabia, no podía controlarse pues su Red había hecho lo que ni siquiera Yellow estaba de acuerdo pues Lavos en su más puro estado es más fuerte que el mismo

-Blue es que no lo entiendes, no me interesa lo que digan los Diamonds y cuando consiga mi objetivo nada podrá detenerme oh y le di un interesante nombre al virus en mi gema, Red Nightmare! – Red se reía al ver el rostro de preocupación de Blue, pero este lleno de rabia corrió hacia su enemigo para intentar atacarle, pero Red le tomó del brazo antes de que lo cortara con el sable – No hermanito, ahora soy más fuerte y sabes me parece una ventaja injusta, que te parece este virus, en ti! – Con su mano libre poniéndola en el pecho de Blue le dio una clase de descarga eléctrica dejando inmóvil a este en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, sintiendo descargas una tras y otra y haciendo que el color de Blue fuese morado oscuro – Bwa ja ja ja, hermano sientes el gran poder de mi obra maestra?! Lo sientes?! – Red seguía riendo al ver como su hermano empezaba a gritar de dolor, pero Steven no podía quedarse como si nada y así dando un salto dirigiéndose hacia Red para darle una estocada, pero este la evadió dándole una patada en el estómago al joven cayendo desmayado – Inútil, pero tu Blue serás más fuerte que esto, tómalo como un renacer, una nueva oportunidad para ser el más fuerte de nuestra especie, espero y lo disfrutes, nos vemos – Red ya calmado se dirigió a Lavos diciéndole que era hora de irse y ambos así desaparecieron al entrar en el portal, cuando ya no estaban Blue logro levantarse pero tenía la vista borrosa y no podía caminar bien tropezando al intentar llegar a Steven

-S-Steven, estas bien? – No escucho respuesta este seguía desmayado y el no tardaba en seguirle, al caer rendido al suelo sintió agua pues al no estar Lavos ese lugar no tardaría en hundirse, pero logro escuchar unas voces entrando a la caverna, no pudo reconocerlas pues cayo dormido ante el cansancio

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

-Donde, dónde estoy? – Blue despertando de su letargo, dándose cuenta que estaba acostado en el sillón al lado de la ventana recibiendo la luz que emitía la luna, fue recibido por una voz melodiosa reconociéndola de inmediato – Erika, eres tu – Este recibió un abrazo de la mencionada

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver – Dijo después de separarse del abrazo

-No es tan fácil matarme – Blue le dio una sonrisa, esta se la regreso pero con lágrimas en los ojos –Erika no te preocupes, no me apartare de tu lado –

-Qué bueno que hayas despertado – Este volteo para ver a Garnet cruzada de brazos viéndolo

-Garnet! – Este se fue a levantar pero le dolía aun el cuerpo, quedándose sentado en el sillón – Que dichosos los ojos que te ven – Dijo riendo un poco

-Si tú lo dices – Garnet se acomodó los lentes – Que suerte el haberlos hallado a tiempo, sino hubiesen quedado ahogados bajo el mar

-Cierto, gracias por ello, pero como es que nos encontraron allí? – Blue lo mataba la curiosidad, pues estaban lejos de ciudad playa

-Fue gracias a la capsula de Peridot, con su tecnología logramos localizarlos a ambos y además fue más fácil con repentina aparición de Red – Explicándose dándole paso a la vista de Blue viendo la capsula del mencionado siendo usada por Perla

-Ya veo, pero sí lograron rastrear la energía de mi hermano, no lo pueden hacer ahora? –

-Eso intenta Perla, esperamos y lo consiga, pero mientras lo hace tomate un descanso Blue – Garnet caminó hasta las puertas de El Templo entrando en ellas

Blue le decía a Erika como era el Planeta Madre por petición de ella, como es que la sociedad era tan avanzada en ese entonces, la distinción que había entre los de baja media y alta clase de gema y sobre las gobernantes, Las Diamonds, pero los Ónix por alguna razón eran los únicos que sabían que la fuerza bruta o más conocido como Yellow Diamond es, al igual que ellos, de sexo masculino si se podía calificar así, pero después de tanto hablar Perla salió de la capsula y al estar fuera le propicio una patada pero no le ocasiono daño alguno, en ese momento salió Garnet para detener a Perla antes de seguir con eso

-Lo siento Garnet, pero no pude hallar nada, es imposible! – Perla se sentía impotente ante la situación, el no poder hacer nada para tener el paradero de Red

-No es tu culpa Perla, solo cálmate, pronto lo detendremos – Tras decir esto Perla estaba un poco más calmada

-Gracias, Garnet –

-No tienes por qué disculparte, solo da lo mejor de ti – Garnet tras motivar a Perla volvió al Templo, pues tal parece que no quiere hablar mucho con alguien o lo estará haciendo

- _Estará con Amatista allí dentro? –_ Blue se preguntaba pues no la había visto desde su regreso a la casa

-Oye Blue – Este fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Perla

-Qué ocurre? –

-Pensaba si me das tu permiso de analizar tu gema, es que cuando te encontramos tú color era morado oscuro y me tiene algo inquietada sobre lo que te haya pasado allí – Perla tenia buenos argumentos para poder hacer el procedimiento y con la capsula de Peridot tal parece que podía realizarlo

-Está bien, Erika me puedes ayudar? – Erika sin perder tiempo ayudo a Blue a moverse hasta la capsula, Perla salió de allí dejando entrar al gem y al entrar Perla empezó a usarla manualmente desde una consola desde fuera, la capsula se cerró y empezó a llenarse con el líquido con el que Steven una vez se topó al entrar

-Bien, comenzare con la desfragmentación de la gema, Blue serás removido de tu sable por unos minutos, solo mantén la calma – Este asintió y Perla prosiguió con el proceso, dos brazos mecánicos dentro de la capsula retiraron la gema con forma de rombo de la empuñadura haciendo que el cuerpo de Blue se desvaneciera, tras hacerlo los brazos dejaron la gema flotando en el líquido y este empezó a desfragmentar la misma, Perla tecleando con rapidez en la consola analizando parte por parte la gema todo iba bien de momento hasta cuando llego al analizar la parte central de la gema, lo más profundo de ella estaba contaminada con el virus Perla cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación pues sabía que al ser el fragmento central de la gema no podía ser removido para evitar la contaminación de las otras partes pues esta era la que permitía el pensamiento antes que el instinto y si era removida seria como una bestia pues no pensaría, solo actuaria por instinto, Perla continuo con la revisión y todos los fragmentos seguían intactos pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el no fuera Blue, sino una marioneta más del virus – Desfragmentación completa, preparando proceso de unión de los fragmentos – Este proceso fue más largo que el anterior puesto que necesitaba de mucha paciencia y concentración para que ningún fragmento falte, al terminar los brazos mecánicos introdujeron la gema en la empuñadura y así se regenero Blue, el líquido se vació de la capsula dejando salir al gem de la misma

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias Perla – Dijo Blue mientras se tronaba los dedos

-No es nada, pero será mejor que veas esto – El gem pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de Perla, sin más se acercó a ver la pantalla de la consola y con horror vio como al analizar el fragmento central de su gema se veía el símbolo de una R de fondo en la pantalla y con estática de color morada

-No puede ser – Blue no lo podía creer, estaba contaminado con el virus Red, con la Red Nightmare – Significa que…-

-El virus te corromperá y no podrás tener pensamiento sobre tus actos, no sé cómo combatir con ese virus, lo siento Blue – El mencionado golpeo con todas sus fuerzas una silla rompiéndola en pedazos

- _Así que eso planeabas Red, quiero encontrarte y destruirte! –_ Ese pensamiento activo algo en Blue, el virus – Que sucede, agh! No puedo!...- Se tomaba la cabeza mientras caminaba por la casa, Erika le intento tomar del brazo para evitar que se lastimara pero Blue la empujo suavemente lejos de él, salió de la casa hasta el balcón apoyándose en la baranda y mirando al cielo gritó – Donde estas Red! No importa dónde te escondas, te encontrare y destruiré! – Sus ojos cambiaron de color a rojos y así Red donde se ubicaba logro ver que sin tardanza Blue empezó a propagar el virus por su gema

-Es el momento de que mis lugartenientes se levanten, bwa ja ja ja – Se empezó a reír por ver que su plan estaba casi completo, sin previo aviso desapareció en una nube de humo sin mas


End file.
